Amores como el nuestro no hay
by xAnimexSakurax
Summary: Esta es la historia de Madara y Sakura- Mal summary lo se, tengan piedad de esta nueva escritora c: -Madasaku c:


Hola soy Sakura Haruno y no soy muy "Popular" ya que todos me conoce como "La chica marimacho" ¿Por qué me conocen asi? Porque me gustan hacer las cosas que hacen los chicos como jugar al Football, las patinetas, video juegos, y demás cosas

Hoy era un viernes por la mañana y estaba preparando mis maletas con alegría

Me estaba por mudar! Estaba muy contenta, ya que me gustaría hacer amigos/as

Era sábado por la tarde y estábamos llegando a mi nuevo hogar llamado "Konoha" Por lo que vi por las ventanillas del avión es muy lindo es todo verde

Bajamos del avión una vez llegada y no dirigimos a mi nueva casa

Me asombre…¡ERA ENORME!

Entre a la que era mi habitación con rapidez, entre por la puerta principal de mi habitación y habían 2 puertas mas suponía que una era del baño pero….¿Y la otra?

Entre por l primera era el baño… Entre por la otra y casi lloro ¡ERA UN CIRCUITO PARA SKATES!

Casi me muero…Sali corriendo escaleras abajo y me abraze a mis padres

-¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS!-grite llorando

Mis padres me acariciaban la cabeza con ternura. Mis padres se llamaban Tushina Haruno Mi madre y mi padre Yugimo Haruno …Son raros ¿Verdad?

Bueno sigamos una vez mejor pare de llorar y comimos en mi habitación solo tenia una cama simple que mis padres me dijeron que ivan a cambiar. que teníamos que ir a comprar los muebles y que una vez lista toda la casa me instalaran en mi nuevo colegio….

Lunes por la mañana salimos a comprar los muebles primero compraríamos los mios ya que yo estaba muy impaciente ya que quiera mi habitación muy bonita al estilo Sakura.. No seria ni muy femenino ni muy masculino seria mitad y mitad …Pues asi soy yo

Entramos a una tienda llamada "Amueblado Adolecente, Todo para ti" Me quede asombrada una vez dentro había todos lo que me gustaba! Me quería llevar todo

-Hija te puedes llevar lo que sea total la tienda es de mi amigo y me dijo que me haría un descuento y aparte como tu padre es genial te dara todos los gustos- A mi y a mi madre nos callo una gota al estilo anime el ego de mi padre estaba por los cielos

-Ok… quiero ese armario-Dije con estrellitas en los ojos era genial! Este es: ( .es/images/ARMARIOS/7armario_moderno_estampado_ )

-Ok…-Dijo mi padre- Pasemos con la secion de… Camas-Dijo mi padre con una sonrisa al ver mi cara de embobada viendo todo lo que se me cruzaba

-WOW-Dije al ver una cama super cool –Quiero esa –Dije decidida Mi padre sonrio al ver mis ojos _casi saliéndose viendo la cama . Es esta la cama: ( . _)

-Esta bien….Pasemos A…-Dijo mi padre mirando el lugar y señalo un punto determinado-Las almohadas

-Ok…-Dije feliz pero mi cara se volvió a una triste-No me gusta ninguna –Dije con la cabeza gacha

-Mira- dije mi padre revolviendo- debajo hay mas

-Ooo-Dije epezando a revolver-Ooo! ESTA! Es hermosa –Dije abrazando la almohada.- O no… No me decido son las 6 muy lindas –Dijo llorando a mares cómicamente

Narro Yo…

Los padres de Sakura se rieron y dijeron a la misma vez :-Llevemos todos y listo no tienes que decidir- Sakura se alegro y los puso en un carrito que había .Son estos

-Ok llega mi parte favorita Empapelado- Dijo Sakura y a sus padres les cayo una gota al estilo anime

-O! Mira ese O no! Esta mejor ese .. Pff.. Ese les gana a los 3 anteriores …Oooo No me decido Waa!-Dijo llorando cómicamente de nuevo hasta que vio hacia la pared y dijo – Ese es precioso lo quiero – dijo con una sonrisa

Es este:

( a/fondo-de-pantalla-negro-con-azul-3d-cgKbp8zBa)

Una vez acomodada toda la casa era hora de ir a su nuevo colegio… Esperen ¡No describi a Sakura! Bueno ella es asi:

Cabello Largo hasta por la cintura de un color rosa pastel.. Si lo se raro y exótico pero hermoso *-*

Tiene ojos jade

Un trasero redondito y buen puesto

Senos grandes (Un poco mas grande que los de Ino) y puestos en su lugar

Tenia una figura ENVIDIABLE para cualquier mujer… Bueno sigamos

Era un miércoles a la mañana

Sakura se estaba preparando la ropa para gimnasia de la escuela y poniéndose el uniforme

Ya en la escuela saco su patineta y empezó a andar hacia la dirección

Todos los hombres le quedaban viendo con asombro, y las mujeres con envidia

Una vez afuera del salón esperando la llamada de entrada

-Adelante por favor- se escucho una voz desde adentro , Sakura entro con su patineta en la mano y todos los hombres se empezaron a reir…

-JAJAJAJJA! Esta no sabe ni andar…-Dijo un Azabache

-Jajajaja es teme tiene razón! Jajajja- dijo un rubio que parecía hueco

-En el recreo lo comprovaremos- dijo Sakura por primera vez

Todas las mujeres del curso fijaron su vista en ella y la miraron envidiable

Sakura Pov's

-La envidia mata chicas- Dije

Todas la miraron con odio y yo me rei a carcajadas

-Ya donde me siento?-Pregunte a mi nuevo profesor que hasta ahora estuvo al margen

- Al lado de Yamakana – Mire a todos Hasta que una rubia alzo una mano con una sonrisa

Cuando me sente la mire ella no me mira ni con odio ni envidia … Lo aseguro esa rubia me agradaba… Y mucho…

-Hola – La escuche decir

-Hola...¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-Dije

-Si dime- dijo dándome una sonrisa calida

-Tu…¿Me puedes mostrar la escuela en el 2do recreo?-Dije algo timida

-Pss.! Que pregunta mas obvia.. Si te lo mostrare en el 2do … EN el primero no pues tienes que mostrar de que estas echa-Dijo le mande una sonrisa sincera en ese momento toco la campana agarre mi patineta y Sali al patio con mi nuevo amiga rubia

-Oyee…-La escuche decir-¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Es que… Siempre estoy sola y me miran con envidia y nadie se me acerca porque dicen que mi senos son demasiado grandes..-Dijo con ojos llorosos

-¡Oye! No llores tranquila no pasa nada si sere tu amiga obvio me encantas a mi me pasaba lo mismo solo que a mi no se me acercaban porque me llamaban la chica marimacho por andar en Skate y jugar videojuegos jugar al Football y demás cosas-Dije mirandola con una sonrisa

-Jijiji- se rio ella- veo que te esperan dijo señalando a dos chicos mirándonos –Ve y muestrales de lo que estas echa- dijo haciéndose a un lado

-No… -Ella me miro desconcertada- Tu me acompañas –Agarre mi Skate lo tome en mis manos empeze a trotar y luego a correr lanze mi skate y enseguida me subi empeze a andar y cuando llegue a los 2 chicos los cuales se encontraban asombrados solo que 1 lo ocultaba, Derrape hacia el costado quedando enfrente de ellos

-Hola…-Dije yo hacia los 2-¿Van a decir algo o ya me puedo ir?

-Hola!-Dijo un rubio al cual yo llame "Hueco"

-Hmp- Dijo el pelinegro-Hola…

-Bueno para su información SI SE ANDAR- Grite como loca desquiciada – Hasta luego – Dije volviendo a mi tono natural

Los había dejado medios estufefactados por el grito y el cambio de humor pero el pelinegro sonrio de mediolado y el rubio sonrio de manera sincera

-Ella me agrada-Dijeron a la misma vez

Estaba recorriendo un poco el colegio hasta que entre en una sala y vi a un grupo de chicos con capas negras con nubes rojas

-Akatsuki-Pronuncie Todo e grupo volteo a verme y yo simplemente sonreí

-Sakura?-Pronunciaron todos a la vez

-La misma- dije y me acerque corriendo y los abrace exepto a un peli-rojo que se sintió ofendido

-Oye Sasori-Nii-Dije y lo abrace muy fuerte haciendo puntitas porque era mas alto que yo

-Saku! Cuanto te extrañe petisa-Dijo Sasori y me abrace mas fuerte todavía

El resto del grupo se unio al abrazo

-Que Cerecito que haces aquí?-Me pregunto un pelinegro llamado Itachi

-Me cambiaron de escuela nos vinimos a vivir aca-dije yo

-Pss… Estas enorme Cerecita-Dijo una Peli-violeta Con Nombre de Konan

-Konan!-Chille y me abalance hacia ella

-Cerecita!-Grito ella

-¿Terminaron?-Dijo mi hermano celoso

-Celoso- susurre hacia Konan

-Jijiji- se rio ella

-Oigan estoy escuchando todo!- Dijo con un enojo falso

-Bueno ya esta oigan pero aca faltan personas…. Tobi Pain Kakuzu Kisame Deidara Hidan –Dije pensativa recordándolos a todos

-Si pero ellos están en clases, tenemos recreos separados 2do y 6to están juntos y 1ro 3ro y 5to juntos

-Aaa… Oigan que hacen en la organización?- Pregunte y vi que se tensaban -¿Responderan?

-Ven Petisa-Dijo mi hermano y me sente en el suelo al lado de el

-¿Qué sucede? Me están asustando..-Dije yo empezándome a asustar

-Sakura nosotros… Hacemos Bullying-Dijo Sasori mirándome yo abri los ojos a mas no poder

-¿Por qué lo hacen? – Dije con lagrimas en los ojos

-No Saku no llores por eso no te lo quería decir- Dijo Sasori mirándome a los ojos mientras Itachi y Konan bajan la cabeza

-No lo hagan no es lindo yo sufri Bullying…-Dije mirando a Sasori empezando a llorar limpie mis lagrimas

-Sakura ¿Cómo es eso que sufriste Bullying?-Me puse palida de los nervios se me había ido la bocota

-No, nada- Dije tratando de evadir el tema, pero Sasori me agarro del brazo y me levanto me pego a la pared y me dijo con una voz intimidante que siempre usaba para sacarme las cosas

-Responde- Dijo con voz tétrica y a la vez amenazante

-Cuando tu te fuiste que yo no tenia con quien cuidarme sufri Bullying –Lo dije tan rápido que dude si había escuchado bien….

-¿Esta en esta escuela?-Dijo con la misma voz

-Si es el otro pelirojo llamado Gaara-Dije nuevamente rápido

-Sakura!-Me grito mi hermano- ¡Porque no me dijiste nada! –Dijo mirándome

-Tranquilizate- dije nuevamente llorando- No te quería preocupar – Dije ya rompiendo en un llanto fuerte

-Lo siento Saku es que me preocupas demasiado- Dijo abrazandome- Konan Itachi saquen a pein y Tobi de clases ya saben que hacer…-Dijo Sasori mirando hacia atrás donde estaban los dos primeros nombrados

Konan pov's

Estaba enojada, furiosa ¿Por qué Sakura no nos había dicho nada?

-Tranquila Konan tengo un plan- Esuche decir a Itachi con voz calmada

-Como carajos puedes estar tan tranquilo mientras Sakura sufrio Buuying?-PreugnteFuriosa el me tomo de la manga de la capa jalándome hacia el y pego sus labios contra los mios y dijo

-Tranquila ya veras lo que le haremos- Dijo susurrando contra mis labios y luego me dio un beso apasionado me miro con una sonrisa torcida y egocéntrica (Como todo Uchiha U.u)

-Eso demuestra que eres toda mía - Dijo contra mi oído y lo separe infle mis cachetes y hice un puchero

-Eso no vale…-Dije el se rio a carcajadas fuertes y dijo

-Ven vallamos a buscar a los atolondrados

Fuimos paramos en el aula de 5to y sacamos a Deidara y Kisame

Luego a la de 4to y sacamos a Kakuzu

Fuimos a la otra aula de 5to y sacamos a Pain y Hidan

Y por ultimo a la de 6to y sacamos a Tobi

-Ahora que paso?-Pregunto Deidara

Todos hablaban Itachi apenas escucho a Deidara

-CALLENSE TODOOOS!-Grito con todas sus fuerzas , todos los integrantes voltearon hacia el

-Escuchen – Empezo Itachi- Una noticia Buena y una noticia mala- Dijo poniendo cara seria-¿Por cual empiezo?

-La buena- Dijeron todos a la vez

-Cerecito se mudo a Konoha y esta en este mismo colegio- Dijo poniendo una sonrisa torcida

-Woww… Debe estar re grande-Dijo Pain

-Si y muy bonita-Dijo Deidara

-Tobi quiere ver a Cerecito-chan-Dijo Tobi

-Si Tobi ya la veras-Dije yo por primera vez sonriendo hacia tobi

Narradora Pov's

-Terminaron con sus comentarios?-Pregunto Itachi, todos asintieron con la cabeza- Bueno sigamos con la mala – Dijo con cara seria que reflejaba cinismo

-Cual es? Apurate!- Dijo Hidan cansado

-Callate y déjame terminar- Dijo Itachi- La mala es que cuando Sasori se fue de su casa y vino a este colegio , Sakura quedo sola y no tina quien la proteja ya que nadie la quería porque era mujer y andaba en Skate… A lo que voy es que sufrio Bullyng

-¿QUE CARAJOS DIJISTE?- Gritaron todos a la misma vez exepto Konan y Itachi

-Si lo que escuchan y lo mejor es que…-Itachi hiso una sorisa Cinica- Esta en este escuela

-Esta en este recreo?- Preugnto Pain

-Si! Vallamos a cagar a palos a ese infeliz- Grito Konan (Cagar a palos: Golpearlo desfigurarlo ya entienden)

Salieron todos juntos y vieron a Sakura todos corrieron a ella y la abrazaron gritando

-CERECITO-CHAN!- Sakura sonrio y los abrazo

Luego de saludarse y demás le preguntaron quien era el chico Sakura se puso nerviosa

-Oigan no es verdad que viene a esta escuela lo dije porque estaba nerviosa- dijo moviendo sus manos en signo de negación

-Sakura- Dijo itachi con voz tétrica ,

-O no.. Esa mirada no- Penso Sakura- Esa mirada la hace cuando quieren sacarme información

Yo hise un movimiento involuntario señale a un grupo de chicos con una rara vestimenta

Estos grupos se dividían en 2 vestimentas significaba los mas fuertes y los que menos fuerza tenían:

(Con mas fuerza: . /_BEUjbfkyds/TCwfoROJCdI/AAAAAAAAAS0/IdCbi4xSD1g/s 1600/blog_ )

(Con menos fuerza: . /_BEUjbfkyds/TB70m5L_nRI/AAAAAAAAASE/a_YH9EcQmkw/s 1600/sm_ )

-Yo le explico…- Dijo Sakura- Los de camisa rosa son los que menos fuerza tienen y pelean peor- Dijo señalándolos- Y los otros son los que mas fuerza tienen y pelean mejor

-Aaaa… Ok que alguien se quede son Saku- Dijo Sasori

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Todos se fueron y dejaron a Tobi con Sakura tratando de que no se pare y diciéndole que lo mire a el y a nadie mas que a el

-Cerecito-Chan cuanto tiempo- dijo Tobi con voz nerviosa

-Uchiha me dices en este momento que es lo que van a hacer con ellos- Dijo Sakura con voz tétrica

-No me intimidas Cerecito- Dijo con su voz normal , ya que Sakura era la única que conocía su cara por traviesa

Flash Back

-Tobi Tobi! Juega conmigo porfiiis!- Dijo una Sakura de unos 8 años

- Ok, Tobi juega contigo si no haces travesuras ¿Lo prometes?- Pregunto Tobi agachándose para estar a su altura

- Si! Lo prometo! Ahora jugemos!- Dijo empezando a correr hacia su habitación seguida de Tobi

- Tobi! Tengo una idea jugemos a las escondidas aquí en mi cuarto ¿Quieres?- Pregunto Sakura

-Esta bien Tobi cuenta –Dijo Tobi dándose vuelta para empezar a contar , Sakura se escondio en el armario grande que tenia

Cuando Tobi la encontró ella por traviesa le quito la mascara y se le quedo viendo

Tobi desesperado le dijo que se la devuelva

-Tobi… Porque escondes tu rostro? Eres muy bonito- Dijo Sakura con voz tierna

-Sakura dame mi mascara- dijo enojado Tobi y se la arranco de las manos haciendo que ella se cortara con el borde de la mascara

-HAY ARDE! ERES UN INSESIVLE TOBI!- Dijo Sakura llorando –Alejate de mi

Se fue al baño y Tobi la siguio por atrás

-Perdoname Cerecito-chan – Dijo agachándose a su altura limpiando sus lagrimas y mojándole las manos para que no arda tanto

-No te perdono y ahora aléjate! – Dijo empujándolo con la fuerza que tenia per ni se le movio un pelo al empujarlo

-Basta vete!- Tobi se rio –No te rias! Me arde!- Comenzo a llorar nuevamente

-A ver déjame mirar- Sakura escondio sus manos detrás de su espalda

-Muestrame sino de ardera mas- Dijo tobi mirando como sus manitos se acercaban a su cara

-Mmmm… No te cortaste mucho-Dijo agarrando sus manos y mirándolas

- Si pero arde- dijo con voz tierna

- Ok las mojare para que no arda ok?- Dijo tobi Sakura asintió

Fin Flash Back

-Cerecito quieres venir a mi casa luego de clases?- Le pregunto Tobi

-Ok,espera que le aviso a mi mama por mensaje- Dijo Sakura y emepzo a buscar en su mochila en su bolsillo- Huy olvide mi celular en casa- Dijo con voz desgana Sakura

-Ten usa el mio- Dijo Tobi sacanod desde el bolsillo de su pantalón debajo de la capa su celular (Todos los Akatsukis son de clase alta, Sasori tambien solo que se fue a vivir a Konoha porque quería vivir solo , sus padres aceptaron eso y todos los meses le mandan una gran cantidad de dinero)

(Este es su celular: . . . )

-Tu lo elegiste?-Pregunto Sakura

-Si ¿Por?- Preungot Tobi

-¿Por qué rojo?-Pregunto Sakura

-Por Akatsuki negro con nubes ROJAS- dijo Tobi recalcando la para rojas

-Aaa ya entendí – Dijo riendo mando el mensaje y su madre le respondio dejándola

El resto del dia paso normal , A la salida se encontró con Tobi

-¿Vamos? –Pregunto Tobi

-Sipi-Respondio como niña pequeña Sakura esto a Tobi le causo gracia y se rio

-Ok Vallamos al auto-Dijo Tobi señalando un Auto en el estacionamiento Sakuro ensacho los ojos y se quedo embobada mirándolo como boba

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Tobi

-Yo quiero un auto asii –Dijo con estrellitas en los ojos, Tobi se rio a carcajadas

-Para tu cumpleaños de regalo uno – Dijo Tobi con gracias Sakura cambio esa cara por una de angustia

-MI CUMPLEAÑOS YA PASO WAA!- Grito Sakura y empezó a llorar comicamente y Tobi se reia a carcajadas fuertes

Subieron al auto

-Vallamos a tu casa te cambias recoges el celular y nos vamos para la mía ¿Quieres?-Pregunto Tobi

-Si me regalas un auto-Dijo con estrellitas en los ojos Tobi la miro –Esta bien vallamos

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Sakura, Entraron Sakura saludo a sus padres y Tobi se quedo hablando con ellos

-Tobi sube después-Tobi asintió con la cabeza para seguir hablando con los padres de Sakura

Terminando de hablar con los padres de Sakura subio entro en una puerta que decía "Sakura" Sin tocar entro , Sakura justo se esaba en ropa interior porque se estaba cambiando , Tobi paso cerro la puerta se acostó en la cama y espero a que ella se cambiara ,

Sakura por su parte se siguió cambiando delante de Tobi sin pudor

Flash Back

Tobi Saku se tendrán que bañar juntos ya que no han venido a arreglar el termo tanque y no hay mucha agua caliente ¿Esta bien? – Tobi y Sakura se miraron y asintieron , se metieron en el bño y se descambiaron , los 2 entraron a la ducha y se bañaron sin pudos alguno

-Tobi me pasas el Shampoo'- Tobi se dio vuelta y miro la colección de Shampoos que había-

-Cual de todos? Pregunto con Sarcasmo

-El de color rojo Porfa-Dijo Sakura

-Ok –Tobi lo tomo , y se lo echo a Sakura en el cabello y comenzó a lavarlo –Listo enjuagate

-Ok-Sakura se enjuago todo el pelo –Ahora la Crema enjuage (Acondicionador)

-La misma?-Pregunto Tobi y Sakura Asintio con la cabeza, le puso un poco en las puntas y las lavo –Listo ejuagate

-Mi turno –Dijo Sakura se volteo le cambio el puesto a Tobi - ¿Cuál usas tu?

-El de color Azul .-Dijo Tobi , Sakura se dio vuelta busco con la mirada el Shampoo dicho y lo tomo una vez encontrado, Se lo echo a Tobi en el pelo y comenzó a lavarlo-Listo enjuagate

-Esta bien- Dijo Tobi y se empezó a enjuagar

-Ahora Crema enjuage ¿La misma?- Dijo Sakura y Tobi asintió con la cabeza

Sakura le echo en las puntas ya que tenia el pelo largo

-Listo enjuagate-Tobi se enjuago el pelo y agarro el jabon y comenzó a lavarse el cuerpo luego lo paso a Sakura y Sakura se lavo el cuerpo y los 2 salieron lavaditos del baño…

Fin Flash Back

-Bueno ya estoy- Sakura tomo una mochila que tenia un par de cosas y su celular

(Este es su celular: . )

-Tu lo elegiste?- pregunto Tobi

-Si , y el color rosa es por mi cabello y porque me gusta el color – Respondio Sakura sabiendo la pregunta que se vendría

-Ok vamos

Una vez que habían llegado a la casa de Tobi entraron

-No recordaba tu casa haci Tobi- Dijo Sakura mirando hacia todos lados, Tobi rio

-Cerecito-chan es un departamento y es nuevo porque vivo solo –Dijo Tobi parando de reir y quitándose la mascara

-Aa… Ya entendí …. Tambien quiero uno de estos para mi cumpleaños ¡-Dijo Sakura con gracias y Tobi rio a carcajadas

(Departamento :

Sala principal: . /images/advertisements/2008/12/08/arriendo-departa mentos-de-lujo-299-ud-por-diacutea_df964770ef_ )

( Habitación de Tobi: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQzanaIRInoick3m1ETJbeErHThc3MW2KFWAl4EgA b8nMRBqkDm )

-Saku hay 2 habitaciones mas aparte de la mia 1 esta sin decorar la otra es para huéspedes ¿Quieres decorar la otra?-Pregunto Tobi

-¿EEncerio lo dices?-Pregunto Sakura sorprendida

-Si… ¿Quieres o No?-Pregunto Tobi

-Obvio que quiero- Chillo y se abrazo a Tobi

-Ok mañana no hay clases a si que te paso a buscar tipo 3:30 y nos vamos a comprar ¿Quieres?-Pregunto Tobi

-Si… Le pediré dinero a mi padre Porq…-La interrumpió Tobi

-Nada de eso yo comprare los muebles-Dijo Tobi en forma de regaño

-Pero…-Nuevamente interrumpida

-Nada de peros señorita -dijo adoptando voz de mujer

Sakura se rio

-Jugemos a la play ¿Quieres?-Pregunto Tobi

-Ok…Oye te llamare Madara se me hace cansador llamarte Tobi

-Si igual a mi no me gusta mucho que me digan "Tobi" , pero me tengo que aguantar todos los dia el nombre "Tobi" en la escuela

-Jajajajaja! –Se burlaba Sakura

-Te estas burlando de mi?- Pregunto Madara a Sakura

-Si me burlo de ti ¿Algu Problema?-Pregunto Sakura desafiante

-Si , que si no empiezas a correr moriras .. Pero no asesinada sino moriras de la risa por las cosquillas que te hare!-Grito Madara y Sakura salio corriendo hacia la habitación de huéspedes gritando:

-No cosquillas no!-Gritaba Sakura metiéndose en el armario de la habitación de huéspedes

(Esta es la habitación: . /-TKNQDdTLGwY/UH1Ku4VUhMI/AAAAAAAAXlE/81ibzh3U_ )

Madara Pov´s

Yo sabia que estaba en el armario pero me escondi al lado del armario para que no me viera y saliera

AL paso de segundos Sakura abrió la puerta despacioy al no verme salio

-¿Dónde esta?-la escuche susurrar

Se acerco a la cama y me acerque a paso lento sin hacer ruido la agarre y la tire a la camma y le empeze a hacer cosquillas ella me rogaba que parara pero no lo hacia

-Jjajajajjaa e-spera jajajajajaj Mad-dara jajajajajja P-piedad jajajajajja- Pare de hacerle cosquillasy la quede mirando , mire hacia la ventana y me sorprendi ¿Tan rápido paso el tiempo mire al reloj de a mesita de noche y eran las 11:30 de la noche

-Cerecito-chan es tarde te quieres quedar a dormir conmigo?-Pregunte

-Ok espera que llamo a mis padres deben estar preocupados

-Ok pediré pizza… ¿De … -Fue interrumpido

-Mozzarella Porfiis- Dijo Sakura con voz tierna yo me rei , como me conocía…

Luego de pedir la pizza y de que Sakura haya terminado de hablar con sus padres nos dedicamos a comer , antes de dormirnos le tenia que decir algo muuuy importante

-¿Terminaste?-Le pregunte

-Si-Me contesto con una sonrisa-Oye Madara… ¿Todavía tienes tu Skate?

-Si algunas veces lo uso ¿Por?-Pregunte extrañado

-Mañana salimos a andar? Yo traje la mía – Me respondio con una sonrisa y con ojos brillantes

-Jeje Ok… A la 1:00 Salimos ¿Te parece?-Pregunte

-Sii!-Respondio feliz

-Vamos a dormir?-Pregunte de nuevo

-Si, es tarde-Me dijo –Madara…-Me dijo con pequeño sonrojo que note

-Que sucede Saku?-Pregunte con una sonrisa

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?-Pregunto aun mas sonrojoda

-Obvio Saku! Eso no lo preguntes- Dije agachando me a su altura y acariciándole los cabellos

-Ok… Y préstame una camisa no traje pijama-Dijo mirándome

-Ok…Yo te prestare una camisa mia

Busque una camisa y se la lanze , comenze a desvestirme hasta quedaren boxers ,

Me acosté y espere que Sakura viniera, Vino y se puso la camisa que le había lanzado una vez que se puso la remera se quito el Brasier

-Ven acuéstate- Le dije ella se acostó la tape con las sabanas y me tape a mi

-Saku te tengo que decir algo…

-Dime Madara-Dijo con una sonrisa

La agarre por la cintura y la acerque un poco a mi

-Sakura me gustas… Y me gustas muchísimo-Vi como ensancho los ojos pero luego se sonrojo a mas no poder –Cuando yo te fui a visitar te ví tan hermosa y me enamore Sakura, y cuandome tuve que ir entre en depreción pensando que no te vería más y comenze a tomar hasta perder la consiencia

-Madara….Yo…. Pues….

-Tranquila no estoy esperando que me correspondas solo te lo quería decir haci me quito un peso de encima

-Tu también me gustas mucho Madar-kun –Dijo tapándose la cara, yo me sorprendi ante lo dicho le retire las manos y estaba muy sonrojada roja como el tomate , le plante un beso en los labios, ella me lo correspondio poco a poco me fui poniendo sobre ella profundice el beso adentrando mi lengua en su boca

Le empeze a quitar la remera y ella corto el beso

-Madara … Yo sigo siendo virgen – Pronuncio apenada

-Eso lo hace mas especial dije en su oído y la bese de nuevo

Le quite la remera y me dio una gran vista a sus senos descubiertos

Me acerque hasta sus senos tome uno y empeze a jugar con el y el otro lo lamia y jugaba con la lengua ,Sakura gemía y eso me exitaba aun más

-Sakura estas preparada para esto?-Pregunte subiendo mi cabeza

-Si madara-kun- dijo ella con un pequeño sonrojo

le quite las bragas y me quite mi bóxer quedando completamente desnudo a igual que ella

-Dolera un poco al principio si?-Dije y ella asintió

Empeze a penetrarla lento, vi su cara de dolor y lo hice de una solo toscada

Sakura gimió del dolor

Me quede un rato en la misma posición

Al ver que la mueca de dolor desaparecía empeze penetrarla lento y luego un poco más rápido

-Madara! – La escuche gemir a Sakura- Mas rápido-dije entre gemidos

Aumente la velocidad y la fuerza de las penetraciones

-Madara!- Dijo en un grito ahogado ella llegando al primer Clímax

-Sakura- Dije yo casi gritando llegando al climas segundos después

Me corrí duro de eso estaba seguro y ella también , pero era su primera vez

Me recosté al lado de ella nos tape a los 2

Narradora Pov´s

Los 2 cayeron en brazos de Morfeo , a la mañana siguiente Madara despertó antes que Sakura y la observo sin pasar ningún detalle

Ella se empezó a despertar y al abrir esos grandes ojos jades encontró los negros de Madara

Sakura se sonrojo a mas no poder y se dio la vuelta dejando a Madara una gran vista de su trasero

-Lindo trasero-Dijo Madar sonriendo socorronamente

Sakura por instinto se llevo las manos a su trasero cubriéndolo

Madara se rio y le beso el cuello apegandola mas a el

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Madara contra su cuello, produciendo un escalofrío por parte de Sakura

Sakura sabia de lo que estaba hablando

-Si ,duele un poco nada mas – Dijo la pelirosa dando se vuelta mirando a Madara-Tengo sueño que hora es?

-Son las…-Miro el reloj- 11:30

-Waaaaa!-Dijo haciendo una mueca- es temprano, voy a seguir durmiendo- Dijo Sakura acurrucándose en el pecho de Madara

-Bueno a la 1:00 te despierto me tienes que cumplir lo de ir a andar en Skate ¿Ok?-Pregunto Madara

-Oki Doki-Dijo Sakura contra su pecho

Madara puso la alarma a la 1:00 y se acostó a dormir con Sakura

Cuando eran la 1:00 Madara despertó y suavemente sacudió a Sakura para que se despertara

-Ya desperté no quiero abrir los ojos- Dijo Sakura con un puchero y los ojos cerrados

-Cuanto apuestas a que yo te los hago abrir-Dijo Madara

-$100 a que no- Dijo aun con los ojos cerrado

-Es un trato?-Pregunto Madara

-Es un trato –Dijo Sakura estrechando su mano con la de Madara aun sin abrir lo ojos

-Sakura! Hay ladrones es encerio fuera de la apuesta- Dijo Madara simulando desesperación en su voz

-No caído tan bajo Madara-kun –Dijo Sakura sacando la lengua como niña pequeña

Madara le plantó un beso a Sakura en los labios , y Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos topándose con los de Madara con un brillo de burla , Sakura cerro sus ojos al instante al verque Madara la miraba

-Jajajaja perdiste me debes $100-Dijo Madara burlándose de Sakura

-No, no perdi eres un tramposo y no te los dare – Dijo Sakura como niña pequeña y se tapo con las sabanas poniéndose e posición fetal

-Niña mala debes aprender a perder- Dijo Madara destapándola y colocándola arriba de el (El sentado y Sakura sobre sus piernas)

-No! –Chillo Sakura escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Madara

-Ok llama a tu casa para que traigan toda tu ropa –Dijo Madara pasándole el celular rosa

-¿Toda mi ropa? ¿Para qué?-Pregunto Sakura desconcertada

-Te vienes a vivir conmigo-Dijo Madara con una sonrisa socorrona

-Pero… Madara es todo muy apresurado no se si mis padres me dejaran

-Shh! Nada de peros ayer por eso me tarde tanto hablando con tus padres , les pregunte si te dejaban y me dijeron que si ,siempre y cuando vallas al colegio-Dijo Madara con un toque de superioridad

-Uff… Tu piensas en todo y a mi no me gusta perder- Dijo Sakura con enojo falso

-Ja-ja es que yo soy perfecto hermosa

-Huy si claro- Dijo Sakura-Hay abajo –Dijo señalando la parte intima de Madara-Tienes un mani quemado-Madara ensancho los ojos y miro su parte intima y sonrio con arrogancia

-Bien que anoche no te quejabas de Rocki -Sakura se sonrojo y se bajo de las piernas de Madara se puso la remera de él

-Pierdete- Dijo Sakura enojada

-Oye preciosa no lo decía para que te enojes…-Dijo Madara después de recibir un portazo, Se paro se puso su bóxer abrió la puerta y vio a Sakura llamando a alguien

-Llamas para que te traigan la ropa?-Pregunto Madara

-No, para que me vengan a buscar-Dijo Sakura sin mirarlo para luego recibir un abrazo

-Oye no te enojes tu también ofendiste a Rocki - Sakura rio al escuchar tal nombre

-Bueno.. Pero…-Sakura no encontraba respuesta ganadora

-¿Me perdonas y yo te perdono y todo sigue igual?-Pregunto Madara

-Bueno-Dijo desviando la mirada , Madara le plantío un beso en la boca

-Llama y di que te traigan ropa dale!-Dijo madara ansioso

-Em… Hay un pequeño problema –Dijo Sakura riendo nerviosa

-¿Qué sucede Cere-chan?-Pregunto Madara extrañado

-Mi ropa no cabe en tu armario-Dijo Sakura riendo nerviosa a Madara le cayo una gota al estilo Anime

-¿Enserio Cere-chan tanta ropa tienes?-Dio Madara resignado pero después puso cara normal con una sonrisa arrogante- compraremos un armario para ti también

-Pero y que pasa con la habitación que yo iba a decorar?-Pregunto Sakura triste

-Tengo una idea…. Por ahora dormiras en la habitación que tu decoraras cuando tu quieras empiezas a dormir conmigo , pero cuando estes enojada o estemos peleados te duermes en la otra Ok?-Pregunto Madara

-Si! Me parece una gran idea-Dijo Sakura feliz

-Ok ahora llama de una buena vez!-Sakura rio y tomo su celular , cuando termino su llamada a los 10 minutos habían venido con su ropa eran unas 5 maletas grandes

-Te dije que era mucha-Madara se rio a carcajas-¿De que te ries?

-Que no es tanto la mia son 5maletas grandes y una pequeña-Sakura lo miro y sonrio con arrogancia

-Hay ha 2 pequeñas ¡JA! Te gane-Mada miro dos pequeñas maletas y una un poco mas pequeña

-¿en todas llevas ropa?-Pregunto Madara

-Em si en todas menos 1- Dijo Sakura

-Ok-Madara fue a la pieza y volvió con 2 Skates-Cambia y nos vamos ¿Ok?

-Ok espera –Tomo 3 maletas y ls llevo a la pieza vacia las abrió y saco una musculosa estamapada con flores un short y unas zapatillas negras esto :., Salio de l pieza y vio a Madara ya cambiado (Esto tenia puesto

. /-pWgrFS3nn9Q/ThqDoI6VVJI/AAAAAAAAAnc/pD32PAattEw/ s1600/mashooka_ )

-Listo vamos- Dijo con una sonrisa

-Ok- Dijo Madara se coloco su mascara y salieron

Recorrieron vario lugares y Madara le explicaba hasta que pararon en una plaza

-¿Madara podemos parar aca?-Dijo con una sonrisa

-Obvio hermosa- Dijo el

Nos sentamos en una banca blanca y nos besamos

-Te amo- Dijo el

-Yo también te amo- Respondio ella

Madara miro la hora y la beso de nuevo

Madara Pov´s

-Volvemos?-Pregunte

-Okis!-Dijo mi cerecito

A la vuelta nadie dijo nada cada uno estaba en sus pansamientos , yo pensaba ¿Cómo puedo tener a la mujer más perfecta del mundo?, la mire sí que era perfecta iba en su Skate con una sonrisa en la cara

-Ey cuidado- Le dije me miro y le pantie un beso , Se… Lo había logrado

-Tramposo jaja-Dijo riendo

Cuando llegamos cada uno fue a su pieza entre besos nos tuvimos que separar

Recogí mi ropa y fui a la "habitación" de Sakura y la vi sentada en el piso con la maleta abierta y mucha ropa desparramada y ella riéndose a carcajadas

-¿Qué sucedió acá?- Pregunte riéndome

-Abrí la maleta y salto toda la ropa- La escuche decir entre risas haciendo gesto con las manos

-Jajaja ¿Te vas abañar?-Pregunte mirándola con ropa interior en la mano

-Si ¿por?-Pregunto agarrando 2 prendas del suelo

-¿Nos bañamos juntos?-Pregunte de lo mas normal

La vi sonrojarse y se me hiso muy tierno

-Bueno, ya voy ve yendo – la escuche decir nerviosa

-Ok- Se mi hiso extraño que me halla contestado así , quería ver algo, se me hacia que algo me estaba ocultando fui a la habitación donde estaba una pantalla grande con varias imágenes de cada habitación enfoque la de Sakura y me quede viendo , la vi dirigirse hacia la que me dijo que no era ropa la abrió miro hacia atrás a ver si yo no estaba supuse y saco un paquete acerque la imagen y sonreí no me quería mostrar sus cosas personales, Había sacado un pequeño paquete de toallitas femeninas , si, era perfecta era TAN tierna que no me quería mostrar eso….

-La vi guardarla a la toallita f. en el bolsillo del pantalón que se iba a poner

Tome la ropa , y me fui

-Saku vienes?-Pregunte fuerte para que me escuche

-Si , vamos- contesto ella mirando hacia abajo

Nota mental: Cuando miente no te mira a los ojos- Pense

Nos metimos al baño y nos bañamos

-Saku ya termine te espero afuera

-Ok- Dijo ella sin mirarme aun

Salí de la ducha me cambie y sigilosamente saque su toallita f. del bolsillo y me la lleve afuera del baño

A los minutos la escuche revolviendo y maldiciendo por lo bajo yo me reía por lo bajo

Entre al baño.. Y la vi con la toalla envuelta al cuerpo

-¿Qué pasa Saku?-Pregunte con algo de burla

-Nada – Contesto nerviosa

-¿Buscas esto?-Le dije mostrándole la Toallita f. en mi mano

-Madara-kun! –Dijo tratando de quitármela de la mano pero subí mi brazo y la mate con eso (Ironía)-Madara-kun no es divertido- Dijo Saltando y al hacer esto se le desenredo la toalla callendo al suelo dejando su cuerpo desnudo dio un gritito y se trato de tapar con las manos poco le servia tenia un cuerpo demasiado desarrollado .La agarre de la cintura y la pegue a mi cuerpo

-Porque te tapas? Como si no te hubiera visto desnuda a noche –Dije con un sonrisa socorrona y la vi enrojecerse hasta la punta de la nariz-Eres tan tierna que todavía te sonrojas-Dije para luego besarla- Te amo Sakura no te alejes nunca de mi- Ella me miro y me dió un beso apasionado

-Yo también te amo Madara-kun-Dijo y luego inflo sus cachete y puso un puchero que me parecio tierno-Dámelo –

-Como se llama esto?-Le dije mostrando su toallita f.

-Madara no me hagas esto!-Dijo ella y al ver mi cara procedió a cumplir

Antes de que hable le dije

-Lo quiero completo porque lo vas a usar y quiero que me pidas perdón por a verme mentido y que me pidas por favor que te lo devuelva –Dije con una sonrisa socorrona al ver su cara

-Grr…-Dijo Sakura media enojada –Madara por favor me quieres devolver mi toallita femenina porque me ha venido mi período –Dijo Sakura con voz enojada

-Jaja nop con mejor voz- Dijo Madara entre risas

-MADARA UCHIHA!-Chillo Sakura al ver mi cara siguió – Madara-kun me quieres devolver mi toallita femenina porque me ha venido mi período, y por favor perdóname por a verte mentido?-Dijo Sakura con voz de niña buena

-Con gusto preciosa-Se la dio y Sakura recogió su toallita femenina su toalla y se fue al baño , un par de minutos salió y estaba super bella para mi gusto

-¿Vamos?-Pregunto Sakura con voz normal, no estaba enojada

-Con una condición-Dije

-¿Cuál?

-Que me digas algo lindo

La vi sonreír con un pequeño sonrojo

-Madara-kun eres hermosamente hermoso y te Amodoro (Te amo y adoro)

-Algo que no sepa Sakurita-Dije con una sonrisa de superioridad

-Uff.. Contigo no se puede-Dijo Sakura besándome , Esa ropa estaba bonita y con ella se me hacía perfecta (Esto tenía Sakura: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTVpXmxBpFxkJJhan19apXbNLH2SKC5rv2wKu_Hfv XgGy7odw-g )

(Esto tenía Madara: . /-tVp6vtowgGg/URLj9UYPEBI/AAAAAAAAEpw/zQ8K-rcricU/ s1600/Snapshot_ Elijan cualquiera ignoren a la mujer )

-Bueno Sakurita esto próximo lo dejare a tu elección ¿En que vamos?-Pregunte yo

-En auto-Yo me reí no había entendido mi pregunta

-Si ya se, pero lo que te preguntaba era ¿En que auto?

-No te hagas tienes un solo- Me miro y sonreí con superioridad y ella ensancho los ojos

-¿Cuántos tienes? – Me pregunto

-4, 2 camionetas y 2 autos

-Waa! Las quiero ver a todos y yo te dijo en que vamos ¿Oki Doki?-Me pregunto

-Ok!Vamos te los muestro- Dije yo agarrándola por la mano

(Camionetas:

1: . media/2006/10/silverado_oc_1_

2: . media/2006/10/nfl_sierra_1_ Esta es la misma pero distinta toma:

. media/2006/10/nfl_sierra_2_ )

(Autos:

1: .

2: )

Sakura se quedo con la boca abierta

-Y en cual quieres ir?-Pregunte Ya que no decía nada

-¿Esto también entra para mi cumpleaños?-Me pregunto y yo solo me rei a carcajadas

-Sí, claro…-Dije yo entre risas

-Quiero ir en la camioneta – Señalo la que me gustaba a mi (La segunda)

-¿Te muestro algo?-Le pregunte ella asintió con la cabeza, Abrí un compartimiento de la caja y salio un televisor Sakura tenía la mandíbula por el piso (Esta:

. media/2006/10/nfl_sierra_2_ )

Sakura se apego a mi

-Te amo lo sabes verdad?-Dijo con voz melosa

-No te la voy a regalar- Dije con burla se separo de mi con un puchero

-¿Nos vamos?-Pregunto ella

-Si, vamos-Dije y nos subimos ,cuando llegamos empezó a elegir los muebles , yo iba escribiendo en la lista las cosas que llevábamos

-¿Listo?-Pregunte y me respondió con una negación de cabeza

-Falta el baño…-Dijo ella

Cuando terminó de elegir todo COMPLETAMENTE todo nos fuimos a las 8:30 nos llevarían todos los muebles

íbamos regresando a casa y ella me iba hablando sobre unos zapatos que se había comprado

-Llegamos-Dije yo

Bajamos nos adentramos en el departamento y la empeze a besar con pasión

-Madara-kun-Dijo ella con algo de tristeza-Recuérdalo tengo el período

Puse cara de querer morirme

-Entonces … Quítate la ropa-Le ordene ella se sonrojo la cargue la lleve hasta mi habitación y le empeze a quitar la ropa al quedar en tan solo ropa interior la bese con pasión

Le desabroche el sostén y acaricie sus senos descubiertos acerque mi boca hasta uno de ellos y empeze a jugar con mi lengua en su pezón y la otra mano la tenia su otro seno

Cuando termine vi a Sakura sonrojada con una sonrisa tierna y hay se fue todo el auto-control que tenía no me importa un bledo el período

-Lo siento Sakura no tengo más auto-control tengo que hacerte mía-Dije quitándole las bragas con desespero

-Ma-Madara-kun hazlo ya-Dijo ella entre cortada por los besos salvajes que nos dábamos

La penetre duro sacándole un gritillo de placer

Seguí con mis penetraciones , cada vez más rápido y duro hasta que llegue al clímax igual que ella

Vi la cama llena de sangre y me asuste un poco

-Sakura estas bien?-Le pregunte

-Si lo siento por lo de las sabanas -dijo bajando la mirada acurrucándose en mi pecho

-No es nada es mi culpa hermosa-le respondí acariciando su cabello

Duerme un rato yo estare esperando a que traigan los muebles-Me quise parar pero sentí como un brazo agarraba el mío

-No, quédate conmigo-Dijo sonrojada

-Huy si me lo pides así obvio que me quedo-Dije acostándome y abrazándola por la cintura

Y los 2 caímos en los brazos de Morfeo

Me desperté , eran las 7:30, Justo me cambie y fui a la habitación de Sakura ordene su ropa en la maleta, Seguía todo en el suelo , un vez que termine mi tarea, me fui a la cocina me prepare un café, me senté a tomarlo y tocaron la puerta me paré y abrí la puerta y estaban 2 chicos con varías cajas

-Hola Usted es el Señor Madara?-Pregunto uno de los chicos

-Si soy yo…-Dije mirándolos a los 2

-Le traemos unos muebles que usted compro esta tarde-Dijo pasándome una libreta, firmé

-Muchas gracias- Dije yo

-¿Dónde dejamos las cajas?-Me pregunto

-Hay por favor –Señalé la sala principal dejaron todo y se retiraron

Fui a la pieza y vi a Sakura durmiendo muy plácidamente

-Saku…Saku….Saku-No recibía respuesta alguna-Saku-Dije levantando un poco más la voz

-Un minuto más mamá-La escuche decir

-Cerecito-chan no soy tu mamá-Dije soltando una risa

-Ha… Perdón-Dijo algo apenada

-Llegaron los muebles-dije acariciando su vientre

-Hay voy me buscas ropa y… Y bueno a sabes que más-Dijo desviando la vista

Narradora Pov´s

-Si yo voy –Dijo Madara

Fue hacía la habitación de Sakura agarro las prendas que primero vio, tomó la maleta más chica y la abrió y ensancho los ojos , habían un montón de paquetes de Toallitas. F

Saco una, y se la llevo a Sakura

Una vez cambiada fue a la sala

-¿Tienes frio Saku?-Preguntó el

-Si … Un poco –Respondió ella- No importa igual-Dijo mirando todas las cajas con una sonrisa en la cara

-Okei…Empieza el trabajo duro-Sakura lo miro extrañada-Hay que empezar a armar

-¿Qué?-Chillo Sakura-Pensé que venía armado

-Nop…-Dijo Madara abrazándola

Una vez armado todos los muebles decidieron descansar

-Madara-kun-Dijo Sakura apenada-¿Me preparas leche con chocolate?

-Sakura…No seas vaga-Dijo Madara y miro a Sakura que tenía una cara de perrito regañado-No pongas esa cara

-Porfiis-Dijo ella con voz tierna

-Ok pero… ¿Qué leche?-Pregunto Madara don doble sentido

-Madara!-Chillo Sakura , Madara río por si parte

Luego de tomar su leche con chocolate siguieron con el trabajo

-Bueno donde va cada cosa?-Pregunto Madara señalando todos los muebles que había

-Bueno eso va hay… Eso hay, no mejor ayá , si hay …. Bueno la cama en el medio…. Eso por ayá-Dijo Sakura señalando lugares de la habitación y esperando que Madara las arrastrara hasta el lugar

-Listo- Dijo Sakura –Quedo re linda –Dijo con una sonrisa

(Hací quedo:

Habitación: . /_ )

(Baño:

www. )

-Madara-kun mañana no quiero ir a la escuela – dijo con voz desganada

-Tienes que ir sino tus padres me desgollan -Dijo Madara

-Ok voy a ir a casa de mis padres-Dijo Sakura recogiendo su bolso, Justo recibió una llamada de sus padres cuando corto miro a Madara con una sonrisa-Madara-kun eran mis padres dicen que tienen una noticia bueno y una mala , dijeron que vallas tu también

-Ok vamos-Dijo agarrando un manojo de llaves

-¿En cual vamos?-Pregunto ella

-No se veamos de cual eran las llaves –Dijo Madara con una sonrisa apretando el boto de abrír-vamos – dijo una vez dentor del auto, Sakura puso la radio y empezó a cantar

-Ahora que he captado tu atención

Quiero robarte para una inhibición de ritmo

Mr. T dice que estoy lista para una inspección

Muéstrame como realizas una primera impresión

Oh oh

Podemos hacer que sea lindo y lento, lento

Hacerlo trizas y saltarlo

Bajo bajo

Porque quiero celebrar toda la noche

Entre luces de neón y así me dejes ir

Quiero sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío

Toda la noche, baby, disminuye el ritmo de la canción

Y cuando esté camino a su final, rebobinar

Toda la noche, baby, disminuye el ritmo de la canción

Oh oh woah woah

Sí, disminuye el ritmo de la canción

Oh oh woah woah

Sí, disminuye el ritmo de la canción

Si me quieres, entonces aceptaré tu aplicación

Siempre y cuando mantengas este disco en rotación

Desde ya sabes que soy buena dando boca a boca resucitación

Inhálame, exhálame, tan sorprendente

Oh oh

Podemos hacer que sea lindo y lento, lento

Hacerlo trizas y saltarlo

Bajo bajo

Porque quiero celebrar toda la noche

Entre luces de neón y así me dejes ir

Quiero sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío

Toda la noche, baby, disminuye el ritmo de la canción

Y cuando esté camino a su final, rebobinar

Toda la noche, baby, disminuye el ritmo de la canción

Oh oh woah woah

Sí, disminuye el ritmo de la canción

Oh oh woah woah

Sí, disminuye el ritmo de la canción

Inhálame, exhálame

La música me tiene...

Inhálame, exhálame

No pararemos hasta mañana

Inhálame, exhálame

Entérate que estoy lista para esto, para esto, para esto, ¡sí!

Es The Cataracs

Ahhh

Quiero sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío

Toda la noche, baby, disminuye el ritmo de la canción

Y cuando esté camino a su final, rebobinar

Toda la noche, baby, disminuye el ritmo de la canción

Oh oh woah woah

Sí, disminuye el ritmo de la canción

Oh oh woah woah

Sí, disminuye el ritmo de la canción

-Me lo cantas a mi?-Pregunto Madara con una sonrisa

-Si, claro…-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de superioridad

-Se te esta subiendo el ego a la cabeza-Sakura lo miro

-Se me pego de ti

-Huy si claro como no

Bajaron los 2 del carro y se adentraron en la mansión Haruno y entraron a la mansión

-Llegamos!-Grito Sakura

-Hija! Tobi!, Que bueno que llegaron – Dijo su madre abrazando a cada uno- Vamos a cenar

-Vamos-Dijo Sakura agarrando la mano de Madara

Luego de comer entre charlas triviales, los padres de Sakura pusieron cara seria

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Sakura

-Hija tenemos 2 cosas para decirte… Empezemos por la buena-Dijo su madre con una sonrisa

-Te compraremos un auto-Dijo su padre con una sonrisa torcida, Sakura ensancho los ojos

-Si!-Chillo y abrazo a sus padres , cuando se sentó se preocupó un poco ya que su padre tenía una mirada seria y su madre una sonrisa triste -¿Tan mala es?

-Sakura… Tu madre y yo hemos decidido divorciarnos –Dijo el padre se Sakura con una cara seria

-¿Es-es encerio?-Dijo Sakura con ojos llorosos, Madara solo la miraba no sabía que decir

-Si Sakura nosotros…

Se vieron interrumpidos ante el llanto de Sakura que ya se había echado a correr

-Con permiso- Dijo Madara con respeto, dirigiéndose hacía la habitación se Sakura

Entro y vio a Sakura destrozada en la cama llorando a mares

Madara Pov´s

No sabía que hacer , tan solo la abrace y le acarici el cabello , los dos tirados en la cama Ella arriba mío llorando y yo tratando de "consolarla" acariciándole el cabelllo

-Madara-kun quiero irme- me dedicó una sonrisa fingida y yo negué con la cabeza

-No, no Sakura no me gustan las sonrisas fingidas –Sakura volvió a llorar ,cuando paro la mire estaba destrozada

-¿Quieres irte?-Le pregunte me respondió con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo

-Si vámonos-Dijo ella parándose , salimos de la habitación bajamos las escaleras hay estaban ellos los padres de Sakura, ella los pasó de largo ni los miro siguió abrazada a mi

-Madara por favor deja a Sakura en el auto y ven que quiero decirte algo- Dijo el padre de Sakura a lo que yo respondí con un simple "Si"

Deje a Sakura en el auto y fui hacía la casa

-Me quería decir algo Señor Haruno?-Pregunté mirándolo a la cara

-Em si toma esto-Le entrego una tarjeta al nombre de Sakura-Es para que se compre el auto , acompáñala a hacerlo ¿Si?-Dijo el padre de Sakura y hay entendí todo, su padre también estaba triste así que Sakura no era la única

-Esta bien Señor Haruno, hasta pronto-Dije yo

-Hasta pronto Madara

Salí de la casa , me subí al auto

-Madara-kun ¿puedo dormir contigo?-Me pregunto cuando llegamos al depa

-Claro princesa-respondí

Entramos a la casa saque una remera de mi armario se la di a Sakura nos quitamos la ropa sin pudor alguno Sakura se quito su ropa interior quedando completamente desnuda y se colocó mi remera Se acostó al lado mío yo seguía en bóxer

Se acostó al lado mío y yo la empeze a acariciar sus piernas y subí por su espalda y hay me quede sabía que Sakura estaba demasiado mal para seguir

Deje de acariciarla cuando el sueño me venció

Eran las 7:30 y el reloj comenzó a sonar me levante de a poco , desperté con suavidad a Sakura

-Ey ... Saku- susurraba

-Mmmm…

-¿Nos bañamos?-pregunte ella asintió con la cabeza

-Vamos- la escuche decir luego de sacarse mi remera y quedarse completamente desnuda frente a mi se metío al baño y yo la seguí, la note rara no me miraba

-Mírame princesa-Sakura me miro y se echo a llorar , no iva a ir a la escuela

-No quiero ir a la escuela-Dijo entre llanto

Le dí un beso en la frente

Cuando terminamos de bañarnos salimos y yo le di la tarjeta que me había dado su padre

-Me la dio tu padre para que compres el auto o camioneta lo que quieras

-Quiero ir a comprarlo y aprender a manejar-Dijo mirándome con una sonrisa sincera

-Pues que esperas vamos – dije pegándole suavemente en el trasero

-Eu!-me dijo sonrojada

Yo solo me rei me cambie y la espere

-¡Hace frio!-le grite desde la sala para que me escuche

-Ok!-escuche un grito de vuelta

Cuando salió estaba hermosa , no digo que no lo fuera, solo que más de lo normal le rondaba un aura de paz

(Asi estaba Saku:

. )

-¿Qué quieres comprar?-Le pregunte

-No lo se-Dijo mirándome algo apenada

-Ok… Vallamos a ver el catalogo quieres?

-Vamos- dijo contenta

Puse la radio y empezó la música:

Veo un corazón latiendo

Muy dentro de su cuerpo

Y no se….

Que es lo que esta sucediendo

Mis sentimientos

Son cada vez mas raros!

Porque cuando no estoy contigo

El mundo se vuelve negro sin luz

Ya nada sirve si no estas tu

A mi lado caminando

De la mano….

Justo en ese momento apague el radio ya que habíamos llegado

Nos bajamos y entramos a la concesionaria

Tomamos el catalogo y empezamos a verlo

-¿Te gusto alguno?-Le pregunte al ver su cara de desagrado

-No, no me gusta ninguno son todos horribles- dijo golpeando el catalogo con suavidad

-Te gusta un estilo a los míos?-Pregunte sabía la respuesta pero quería que me lo diga

-¿Tu donde los compraste?-Pregunto ella al no querer contestarme

-Quieres como los míos o no?-Dije con una sonrisa de arrogancia

-Huuy! Ya si! Quiero como los tuyos ¿Okei?-Dijo Sakura a lo que yo solo me reí

-Ok vamos

Nos subimos al auto y conduje hasta la concesionaria donde había comprado mis autos y camionetas

-Es aquí tomemos el catalogo y no vamos al depa a mirarlo quieres?-Pregunte

-Oki Doki-Dijo con una sonrisa grande y los ojos cerrados

Bajamos y tomamos 3 catálogos 1 era de autos , el otro era de camionetas, y el último era de accesorios para los autos y camionetas

Me subí al auto acompañado por Saku y nos fuimos al depa cuando entramos Sakura trato de arrebatarme los catalogos pero yo subí mi brazo a una altura que ella no alcanzara

-Te los doy con una condición-Dije y me miro con falso enojo

Sakura Pov´s

Te los doy con una condición-Lo escuche decir, hice falso enojo

-¿Qué condición?-Pregunte extrañada al ver como se sentaba en el suelo

-Ven, siéntate sobre mi-Dijo el con una sonrisa arrogante , sentí como me sonrojaba

-Esta bien- Dije con la cabeza gacha, me acerque a el me agache me fui acercando cada vez más hastas que quede ensima de el , apoye mi trasero en sus piernas, estire mis piernas y hay quede-¿Me los das?

-Nop, enrolla tus piernas en mi espalda- dijo a mi oído, me dio un escalofrío, Le hice caso

-Ahora me los das?-Dije con voz melosa, quería probar algo…

-No Sakurita no caigo tan bajo-Dijo el agarrándome por la cintura y atrayéndome hacía el –Tienes que hacer algo para mi-Dijo mirándome con arrogancia

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-Dije escondiendo mi cara en su pecho

-Me tienes que sacar toda la ropa-Dijo mirándome yo subí la cara con asombro-Sakura lo hago porque tienes que perder esa vergüenza cuando estas conmigo , nos bañamos juntos y te da vergüenza quitarme la ropa

-Es distinto porque yo nunca vi tu cuerpo desnudo miraba hacía otro lado- dije muerta de la vergüenza

-Pues en cambió yo no yo te miraba y me daban unas ganas de agarrarte hay mismo y cogerte-Me ruborice aun más-¿Quieres tu catalogos? Quitame toda la ropa-Dijo un poco mas serio, me sentí mal, me hice como si estuviera descompuesta

-M-Madara me duele la panza ¿Po…-Madara me miro antes que prosiga

-Sakura ya se me ese cuantita del " Me duele la panza dejémoslo para después"-Dijo poniendo voz afeminada

-Esta bien…-Dije desabrochándole la camisa de a poco con algo de nervisismo, tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos, el agarro mi mentón y me hiso mirarlo a los ojos

-Quiero que me mires cuando lo haces ¿Si?-lo escuche decir desvíe la mirada-¿Responderas?

-Bueno- dije algo apenada, me daba vergüenza tener que quitarle la ropa

Termine de desabrocharle la camisa mirándolo a los ojos

Seguí por el pantalón lo desabroche, se le empeze a quitar y cuando se lo saque completamente me senté de nuevo sobre el enrolle mis piernas y lo mire

-¿Me los das ahora?- El me miro y sonrío arrogante

-Dije TODA la ropa- Dijo recalcando la palabra "toda"

-No ,Madara-kun ,no seas así- Dijo abrazándolo y escondiendo mi cabeza en su pecho

-Dale princesa tienes que perder la vergüenza, y si tu lo haces luego yo hare lo mismo contigo-dijo en mi oído, yo negué con la cabeza sentí como se "enojaba" por decirlo de alguna manera-Sakura…-Dijo con tono áspero en mi oído, ese tono de voz que usaba cuando me obligaba a hacer algo

-Madara….-Dije yo mirándolo con ojos de perrito , al ver su cara decidí hacer caso

-esta vez quiero que mires lo que estas haciendo – Dijo el mirándome serio, yo lo mire con terror no me iba a gustar nada ver su polla

-Madara enserió tengo que hacer todo esto?-Dije sintiéndome un poco usada

-Si, y no te sientas mal es todo para que pierdas la vergüenza- dijo mirándome

Decidi hacer caso mis manos estaban en su pecho empeze a bajarlas hasta su bóxer cuando llegue a el me quede un par de segundos mirando ,mi vista subió hasta Madara que me miraba serio, temo el bóxer mire hacía otro lado y lo baje sin mirar, Madara tomo su bóxer y lo subió, lo mire con piedad

-No, Tienes que mirar-Quise gritar ante tal humillación

-Juro que un día de estos me vengare ante tal humillación- susurre para mi misma , pero el llego a escuchar me beso el cuello y me dijo al oído

-Eso lo veremos-Me hizo un escalofrío , tomo mis manos y las llevo hasta su bóxer las soltó y yo me dedique a mirar mis manos, agarre el bóxer y se me ocurrió una idea, agache un poco más mi cabeza haciendo que mi flequillo tapara mis ojos desvíe la mirada sin que se de cuenta Madara y un segundo antes de que lo bajara Madara tomo mi flequillo y lo paso por detrás de mi oreja

-Mirando-Dijo mirándome con profundidad

Tome el bóxer con mis manos temblorosas lo baje con cuidado dejando ver la polla de Madara cuando se lo saque lo mire y lo que vi me horrorizo Madara estaba con su celular grabando todo

-MADARA!-Chille iba a salir corriendo ante tal humillación , pero el me tomo por la cintura me sentó sobre su polla y me beso, todavía seguía grabando

-Mi turno-Dijo Madara aun conmigo encima de el

-No, espera-Dije algo estresada era demasiada humillación en un día

Empezó desabrochando mi blusa dejando a la vista mi sostén el seguía grabando

Dejo mi camisa desprendida y bajo hacía mi pantalón lo fue bajando poco a poco grabando todo

Una vez que saco por completo mi pantalón , volvió hacía mi sostén lo desabrocho quitó todavía con mi camisa desabrochada, dejando ver mis senos

El seguía grabando todo volvió sus manos hacía mis bragas las bajo con lentitud grabando mi parte intima

Una vez que mis bragas fueron echadas por el aire me recostó sobre el aun con mi camisa mis senos tocaron su pecho bien formado y me dijo al oído

-Lo hice, te tengo sobre mi poder y cada vez que te enojes te lo mostrare para que te des cuenta de quien es tu dueño-Me dijo acariciando mis piernas subiendo hasta mi intimidad acariciando mi clítoris

-Madara…-Dije en un gemido

-¿Quieres tus catálogos? Ten sexo con migo-Me dijo adentrando un dedo en mi intimidad

-Ha Madara por favor hazlo ya- Dije ente gemido mire hacía abajo vi la súper erección de Madara

Me tomo por la cintura y me puso debajo de el y me penetro con fiereza una sola vez

Al llegar al clímax ahogue un gritillo de placer, Madara se había corrido dentro de mí dando un gruñido

-Mada-Madara-Dije con la respiración agitada

-Ya vengo –Dijo yendose lo vi traer una manta me echo en sus brazo de me dejo en el sillón triple y se acostó conmigo nos tapo y luego caí en los brazos de Morfeo

Fui despertando poco a poco sintiéndome muy bien me sente y vi a Madara con su celular grabandome

-No te cansas de grabar?-Pregunte mirándolo

-Si te tengo que grabar a ti , no, no me canso –Dijo mirándome con una sonrisa de superioridad

-Ufa…-Dije yo me di vuelta todavía sentada y me encontré con las piernas de Madara me senté como indio y me quede Haci un rato tildada

-Saku quieres tus catálogos?- Me pregunto asentí con la cabeza sonriendo

-Toma- Dijo pasadome 3 revistitas

-Wii!-Dije como niña pequeña

Empeze a pasar las hojas, no me gustaba ninguno pase la hoja y me concentre en un auto en especial un Lamborghini Embolado, pero pase la hoja no me convencía ,me pare y comenze a caminar por la sala pasando las hojas, pero me di cuenta de que seguía desnuda y Madara me seguía grabando me acerque al sillón y segundos antes de tomar la camisa de Madara , el la tomo con rapidez y se la colocó

Mire hacía todos lados en busca de mi ropa , no la veía

-No la encontraras la escondí a toda tu ropa-Lo mire había perdido un poco de vergüenza con eso de quitarle toda la ropa- Pierde toda la vergüenza – me lanzo un beso seguí caminando pare en seco ¿era verdad lo que estaba leyendo?

Me acerque corriendo a Madara Me sente encima de el y lo mire con total alegría

-MIRA MIRA MIRA!-Le grite señalando un auto de color rosa muuuy bonito –Quiero este! –Dije parándome y dando saltitos de alegría

Madara Pov´s

Vi el auto que me señalo era rosa ¿Cómo no? Pero era lindo a pesar del color

-Vamos a buscarlo?- Le pregunte levantándome y abrazándola por la espalda

-Siiiiiiiiiii!-Chillo dejándose caer en mis brazos

Escuche mi celular sonar lo tome y vi que era una llamada del padre de Saku

-Señor Haruno ¿Qué sucede?-Pregunte un poco bajo para que Saku no me escuchara

-Hola Madara , te quería decir que Saku se puede comprar máximo 3 autos ¿Le dices por favor?-Me dijo con un todo apagada como triste

-Si, no se preocupe Señor Haruno yo le digo a Sakura

-Bueno muchas gracias Madara-Dijo el y corté

-¿Quién era?-la escuche preguntar

-Tu padre- dije con simpleza, note como se tensaba- Dijo que podías comprar máximo 3 autos

-Wii!-Chillo colgándose de mi cuello y enredando sus piernas en mi espalda-Quiero una camioneta

-Yo tengo los catálogos- Dije con una sonrisa picara

-Madara!-Me dijo frunciendo el seño, cambío su cara a una de resignación –Que tengo que hacer para que me des mis hermosos catálogos?

-Mmm…-Estaba pensando ¿Qué hacer para que se le valla la vergüenza? Puse una sonrisa picarona- Ven- le dije extendiendo mi mano para que se sentara conmigo, cuando tomo mi mano la jale suavemente hasta que quede sentada arriba mío-Me tienes que montar- La ví poner cara de no entender- Sakura sabes lo que es montar?-Le pregunte era TAN inocente que no sabía lo que era montar, negó con la cabeza- Bueno no importa- Dije abrazándola era tan tierna

-Madara-kun ¿Sabes andar en moto?- me pregunto en un susurro en mi oído

-Si ¿Por qué?-Le susurre al oído

-Preguntaba-Me respondió

-En realidad me quería comprar una pero no sabía si comprarla o no necesitaba una opinión –dije en un susurro

-Si quieres te puedo dar mi opinión, a mi me gustaría que tengas una moto….-Dijo ella mirándome con una sonrisa tierna

-Bueno cuando vallamos a buscar tu auto, me compro una ¿quieres?- pregunte mirándola con una sonrisa

-Bueno me voy a cambiar- Me dijo levantándose de encima mío

Me dirigí hacía mi habitación y me cambie agarre mi tarjeta de crédito y espere aSakura, una vez lista Saku salimos hacia la consecionaria

-Ven bajemos- Dije y entramos al lugar , salude a los empleados , los conocía

-Madara! Amigo! Cuanto tiempo- Me dijo un tipo de pelo color naranja y muy grande

-Juugo cuanto tiempo- dije abrazandolo- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Pff… Busco algo nuevo –dijo mirándome pero luego su vita se fijo en mi mano la cual estaba toma con la de Saku- ¿Ella es tu novia?

-Si- Le apreté un poco la mano a Saku la cual estaba un poco sonrojada

-Hola- dijo con timidez- Soy Sakura Haruno

-Hola!-Dijo con una sonrisa- Que tímida eres- Le dijo a Saku yo solo sonreí

-Jajaja, siempre es así- Dije yo riéndome , me causaba gracia ver a Sakura sonrojada mirado hacía otro lado

-Bueno me voy a buscar mi auto rosa-Dijo con picardía

Ví a Sakura subir la mirada enseguida

Juugo y yo reímos a la misma vez, Juugo sabía que Sakura venía por el auto rosa , ya que se lo había comentado por teléfono

-Tranquila Sakura ,era una broma- vi a Sakura calmarse

-Bueno vamos por tu súper auto-Dije despidiéndome de Juugo

Sakura iba callada me pare y la mira me agache a su altura

-¿Qué sucede Saku?-

-Nada, ¿Por?- Enarque una ceja – Uf… No se Madara-kun es que mis padres se separan no veo hace 2 días a mi hermano y al único que tengo es a ti me siento un poco sola

-No, no te sientas sola si estoy yo, mañana veras a tu hermano ¿Si?-Dije dándole un beso

-Bueno- Dijo mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa tierna

-Ok, vallamos por tu súper auto rosa- Dije con burla

-No te burles, me tiene que gustar a mí- Dijo con falso enojo

Yo solo me reí…Pasamos un par de minutos y encontramos el auto de Sakura

-Se ve mejor que en la revista-Dijo Sakura con estrellitas en los ojos

Yo silbe y grite- Sai!-

Vi a Sakura taparse los oídos

-¿Qué sucede Madara?- Me pregunto un chico palido con ojos y cabello negro

-Me llevo este auto , y buscare una moto ,pero no va en la misma cuenta ¿Ok?-Le pregunte

-Ok, Reservare este auto y esperare que termines de buscar tu moto

-Genial, vamos Saku

Caminamos un rato más y pare en seco mire una moto que me pareció perfecta

-A mi me gusta mucho esa- dijo Sakura en voz baja mirándome

- A mi me enctana y me la llevo-Le respondí-¡SAI!- grite nuevamente

-¿Qué moto te llevas Madara?-Me pregunto agitado por correr tanto

-La de a ya- Dije señalándola

-Perfecto ¿Compraras algo más?- Yo negué con la cabeza

-Ok vallamos a pagar que te den las llaves de tu autito rosa- dijo con burla Sakura se echo a reír

-No es para mí –Le dije irritado

-¿Para quién es si no es para ti?-Me pregunto

-Para Saku-Dije señalándola

-Aaa… Lo siento Madara pensé que era para vos- Dijo riendo

-Ja-ja muy gracioso vamos?-Dije irritado

Pagué y nos fuimos

Llegando al depa Sakura se echó a reír a más no poder

-Mada-Madara-Ku-kun ¿U auto rosa para ti?- Se siguió riendo de mí

Entramos al depa y ella seguía riéndose , hasta que me canse y la arrincone contra la pared no la dejaba ni respirar

-Te reías de mí, Si te sigues riendo tendrás un castigo mayor al que te daré ahora por haber reído de mí

-Madara espera- Dijo Sakura nerviosa

-No voy a esperar nada…-Dije contra su oído

Narradora Pov´s

Madara comenzó besando el cuello de Sakura y siguió por su hombro, desprendió la camisa que Sakura llevaba puesta dejando a la vista el sostén le quito los pantalones a Sakura dejando una hermosa vista de sus piernas bien torneadas

Sakura por su parte se dedico a sacarle la remera a Madara entre besos

-Te encantan mis castigos verdad- Dijo Madara entre besos

-Si, me encantan –Dijo Sakura también entre besos

Siguieron con su labor de quitarse la ropa cuando estaban los 2 desvestidos Madara sonrío y se despego de Sakura

-Hasta aquí llega mi castigo Saku-Dijo yéndose pero una mano lo detuvo y lo jalo, era Sakura

-No me hagas esto – Dijo con ojos de suplica que fueron para Madara la llave que conseguía dar otro paso se apego a Sakura y comenzaron los besos muy lento y entre besos Sakura quedo acostada en el sillón y Madara sobre ella

Madar sin previó aviso se adentro en Sakura en una embestida llena de deseó

Le arranco un gemido sonoro a Sakura

Siguió con las embestidas duras, hasta que llego a su primer clímax , dando un gruñido de placer

Sakura e cambió de posición a Madara quedando ella encima de el

Lo beso y fue bajando a su cuello bajando por su torax, llegando a su abdomen Sakura hizo un ademan de subir hacía arriba pero Madara la interrumpió

-Sakura-Dijo con voz de suplica sin mirarla

-Ma-Madara…-Dijo Sakura , no se animaba pero lo iba a tener que hacer

Bajo un poco mas abajo al comienzo de la polla de Madara

-Tranquila Sakura tu puedes- Pensó Sakura

Se acerco a la polla y empezó a jugar su lengua y la polla erecta de Madara

En un momento Madara la tomo del cabello suavemente conduciéndola a la polla erecta

-Entera Sakura , por favor- Dijo en una suplica Madara

Sakura se la metió toda a la boca yendo desde arriba hacia abajo

Hasta que Madara se corrió dentro de la boca de Sakura

Sakura saco la polla de Madara de su boca

Y tragó el liquido blanco que tenía dentro de su boca y un poco en la mejilla

Sakura se recostó al lado del Madara y este le paso la lengua por la mejilla limpiándole su semen

-Gracias-Dijo en un pequeño susurro en el oído de Sakura

-De nada Madara-kun-Dijo ella también en el oído de Madara

Se quedaron dormidos

Al otro día Sakura se despertó de muy buen humor se levantó del sillón , se vistió con el uniforme de la escuela , le dejó preparado a Madara el suyo y se puso a hacer el desayuno

Cuando despertó Madara sintió un olor riquísimo

-¿Sakura?-Preguntó con voz fuerte al no verla juntó a el

-Estoy en la cocina-Escucho la respuesta por parte de su amada

-¿Qué haces en la cocina?-Le pregunto aun acostado

-El desayuno- Dijo con una sonrisa

-Ok , ¿Has visto mi uniforme?-Pregunto Madara levantándose y dándole un beso a Sakura

-Esta arriba de tu cama-Dijo Saku con una sonrisa sincera

-Ok gracias por dejarlo hay- Sakua río era tan desordenado…-¿Llegaron los vehículos?

-Si! Tu moto si mi auto todavía no Waa!- Dijo llorando a Mares

-Ok hoy vamos a la escuela en moto –Dijo con una sonrisa torcida típica de los Uchiha

Madara se vistió y desayunaron juntos, una vez que salieron a afuera para buscar la moto Sakura se callo en la vereda y se empezó a reir carcajadas

-¿Estas bien doña me caigo siempre?-Pregunto con burla Madara

-Si jjajajaja-Dijo Sakura-Solo fue un golpe

-Ok vamos que te ayudo a subir-Dijo Madara levantando a Sakura para que pueda subir a la moto

-Esto es demasiado alto Madara-kun!-Madarase subio con simpleza la miro por el espejo retrovisor con una sonrisa arrogante

-No, tu eres muy bajita-Dijo y se empezó a reir al recibir "golpes" suaves de Sakura en la espalda

(Esta es la moto: . /_tEVf3XMLQtA/SIzIstjXOLI/AAAAAAAAC4M/VAcJAa3PHWI/ s400/moto_tuning_ )

Cuando llegaron a la escuela se despidieron con un beso ya que tenían recreos distintas horas solo los primeros meses de escuela tienen recreos compartidos

Se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases , Madara cuando entro a su aula se encontró con sus amigos y se pusieron a hablar de cosas triviales

Sakura por su parte cuando llego al aula miro hacía todos lados , quería un asiento apartado

Todas las mujeres la miraban con envidia menos Hinata que la saludo con su man y le señalo el asiento a su lado que estaba vacío estaba un poco alejado, eso le encanto le correspondio al saludo a Hinata y se acerco a ella y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla

-Hola Hina-chan ¿Cómo estas?-Pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa -Hola Saku-chan Bien ¿y tu?-(Hinata en este Fic no es tímida)

-Bien! –Dijo feliz de tener una amiga-¿Tienes celular?- Pregunto Sakura, ella miro hacía las chicas que estaban reunidas en un par de bancos

-Ella me lo quitaron recién, y no puedo hacer nada contra ellas , porque tenog miedo de que me hagan algo –Dijo Hinata a punto de llorar

-No! No llores Hina-chan! Yo les sacare tu celular y ella no te harán nada si yo estoy contigo ¿Si?-Dijo Sakura desesperada no quería que Hinata llorara

Sakura se paró , se dirigió hacía el grupo de chicas que la estaban mirando, algunas con una mirada intimidante y otras con miedo , pero ninguna de las 2 clases de miradas le importaban a Sakura, cuando llego al grupo de chicas las miro

-¿Cuál de ustedes tienen el celular de Hinata?-Preguntó con simpleza

-¿Piensas que te diremos –Pregunto una peliroja de lentes

-SI – Dijo con mirada amenazante

-Tranquila rosadita , no te desesperes, que no te lo dare- Dijo la misma peliroja

Sakura la agarro por el pelo y lo jalo

-Dámelo-Dijo con voz tétrica

-Dénselo! Dénselo! Gritaba a punto de llorar la peliroja de lentes

Una chica con miedo le entrego el celular de Hinata

Sakura se dirigió hacía una Hinata en estado de Shock, la cual se abrazo fuertemente de Sakura

-Que sucede Hina chan?-Pregunto Asustada al sentir lagrimas en su hombre

-Gracias Sakura-chan nadie había echo algo así por mí –Dijo soltándose

-Hay! Hina-chan eres tan tierna-Dijo Sakura sentándose en su lugar al igualque Hinata

El día paso con tranquilidad , una hora antes de salir de la escuela la directora tenía que hablar con todos los años

-Bueno alumnos, quería hablar con todos ustedes porque haremos un festival para el pueblo y cada año se tendrá que vestir de algo , Todos van a participar- en ese momento mas de uno bufo y uno de esos era Sakura-Prosigo 1er Año se vestirá de príncipes y princesas…. 2do año se vestirá de hippies … 3er año se vestirá de emos…. 4to año se vestirá de floggers- Sakura ensancho los ojos y se le desencajo la mandibula ¿Floggers? -5to año se vestirá de diablos…. Y por último 6to año se vestia de nerd, Mañana tendrán que venir directamente vestidos , si no vienen vestidos no entran a la escuela- Sakura como pudo se aguanto la risa cuando termino de hablar recogió todas sus cosas salió a afuera vio a su novio en la moto se acerco a el y se empezó a reir a carcajadas señalándolo

-Chico nerd chico nerd chico nerd chico nerd-Empezo a cantar Sakura entre risas

-Hmp…-Dijo Madara jalándola del brazo y plantándole un beso apasionado que a una que otra chica dejo embobada

-TU ALEJATE DE MI FUTURO NOVIO MLDITA PERRA FALDERA! ALEJATE DE MADARA!-Sakura volteo para ver a la loca que le gritaba y era una rubia de ojos celestes

Madara iba a hablar

-Es mi novio estúpida- Dijo Sakura mirándola de arriba abajo, todos los alumnos tenían sus vistas fijadas en ellas , Madara solo veía la escena con una sonrisa arrogante al ver los celos de su novia

-Jajaja! Como un chico que esta como quiere va a andar con alguien como vos-Dijo la rubia

-A mi no me bajas la autoestima tan fácil rubia…-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa arrigante- Y si te compruebo que es MI novio- Dijo recalcando la palabra MI , se dio vuelta se acerco a Madara

quien sonreía, Lo jalo del cuello de la camisa y le plantó y un beso apasionado , Madara la tomo ó por la cintura y la acerco, cuando terminaron el beso , Sakura se dio vuelta

-Algo para decir rubia?-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa arrogante y de superioridad

-Madara! Como puedes andar con alguien como ella mirala! Están plana!- Dijo la rubia , Madara ante escuchar la frase "es tan plana" se rio a carcajas y con ganas

-Jajaja! Yamakana, Sakura tiene el doble de lo que escondes detrás del relleno en tu sostén

Todos al escuchar eso se rieron a carcajas incluida Sakura

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Grito la rubia

-Me lo dijo tu novio a y por cierto quiere cortar contigo por ese mismo motivo- Dijo Madara subiéndose a la moto –Vamos Saku

-Em.. Si jejeje , Madara Help Me-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Uf! Cierto que eres muy bajita para subir sola- Dijo Madara sonriendo con burla

-Bueno! –Dijo Sakura subiéndose a la moto con ayuda de Madara

Al llegar al depa Sakura se puso a buscar ropa flogger, encontró un par de evillas de distintos colorres un pantalón violeta una remera rosa y una zapatillas de colores dejo todo sobre la ropa de Madara, quien estaba buscando ropa nerd

-¿te ayudo a buscar?-Pregunto Sakura mirándolo revisar todo

-Si ven búscame una camisa nerd si es que encuentras-Dijo Madara con una sonrisa arrgante

-Enrealidad puede ser cualquier camisa un jean y par de mocasines medias ralladas lentes te peinas con gel y listo- dijo Sakura con simpleza sacando un jean una camisa y fue a buscar unos lentes que conservaba de un casamiento-¿Tienes mocasines?

-Si creo… Se los saque a mi padre una vez que había un concurso de nerd perdi , era demasiado lindo- (xD, xD,xD) dijo con arrogancia

Si claro… Muy lindo-Dijo Sakura con burla

-Comiste?-Pregunto Madara a Sakura

- SI una revanada de pizza , te deje una, no tengo mas hambre- Dijo Sakura, y en ese momento rugio su panza

-Sakura! Tienes que comer bien!- La regaño Madara enojado encerio

-Pero…-

-Pero nada ve a comer ¡-Dijo Madara realmente enojado

Sakura estaba triste ¿se había enojado con ella por querer haberle dejado pizza?

Agarro la última revanada y la comió

Miro para todos lados y como no había nadie se fue corriendo hasta la heladera y tomo un par de cosas y se las iba a llevar a la habitación para no tener que compartirlas con Madara

Iba caminado sigilosamente con las cosas en las manos

-¿A dónde vas con eso?-Sakura miro horrorizada hacía su izquierda y vio a Madara con los brazos cruzados apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa de lado

Sakura salió corriendo hacía la habitación y tiro las cosas a la cama y las tapo con su cuerpo sabiendo que Madara estaba atrás de ella

-¿No me daras ni un poquito?-Pregunto Madara haciéndose el victima y agachándose para ver las bragas de Sakura ya que estaba con las piernas abiertas de espalda

-No! –Gritó Sakura , y Madaratomo su celular y le sacó una foto a las bragas de Sakura para después mostrársela

-Mira lo foto que te saque –Dijo Madara entregándole el celular para que vea la foto

Sakura cerro las piernas enseguida se paro dejo las cosas para comer debajo de la cama se acostó boca abajo con las manos en su cara por la vergüenza , sintió un peso en su espalda

-Tranquila cerecito-chan, no se la mostrare a nadie solo mis ojos la podrán ver –Dijo Madara al oído de Sakura con voz excitante , Sakura estaba exitada no se quiso dar vuelta-Me voy a comer algo si es que me dejaste comida

Madara se fue a la cocina y empezó a comer

Sakura estaba en es bajo encerrada , estaba muy excitada no sabía que hacer , no sabía si pedirle a Madara tener sexo o masturbarse, decidio masturbarse

Se sento en el borde de la bañera (no se veía en la imagen del baño)

Comenzó a masturbarse, adentro un dedo, luego 2, luego 3 y aumento la velocidad, un par de minutos más así y se corrió , escuchó un ruido en su habitación no le importaba debía ser Madara sacando las cosas que había guardado para comer después , siguió con su labor hasta que sintió una resporación en su cuello

-A si nunca podrás satisfacerte al máximo Cerecito-chan-Dijo Madara con voz aterciopelante en su oído Sakura estaba de espaldas a el , Madara bajo su mano hacía la intimidad de Sakura y comenzó a masturbarla ,Sakura no quería emitir gemido alguno sentía vergüenza de que Madara la aya vistó masturbarse

-Cerecito volvamos a la habitación –Dijo Madara dándola vuelta y viendo su cara roja-Me tendrías que haber dicho y lo hacíamos mas rápido- Dijo con una sonrisa torcida, Sakura lo tomo por el cuello y lo beso con fiereza juntos fueron a la cama quedando Sakura sobre Madara ,Madara estaba desabrochándole la camisa del colegio a sakura mientras ella se encargaba de sacarle la remera a Madara

Luego de su cesión de sexo, se acostaron a dormir

Al día siguiente Madara encontró a Sakura sobre el durmiendo plácidamente, la sacudió con suavidad haciendo que se despertara

-Vamos , ve a cambiarte con tu ropa y yo con la mia

-Peri si tu ya estas vestido , a no cierto que eres nerd de naturaleza- Dijo media adormilada Sakura sentándose en la cama

-Bueno, sere nerd pero vos me amas-Sakura lo miro y asintió

-Si te amo, aunque fueras nerd-Dijo Sakura caminando hacía la pieza de Madara, Cuando se termino de cambiar se fue a un espejo grande que había en la sala y se comenzó a peinar

-Este peinado de mierda- Dijo Sakura con furia , se siguió peinando, hasta que lo logro –Lo logre!-Dijo con orgullo

-Pff! Miren mi chica flogger-Dijo Madara con una sonrisa burlona pero desapareció al ver el dedo mayor de Sakura dirigido hacía el-Tranquila gatita

-Calla nerd de mierda- Dijo Sakura de mal humor

-Lindo humor tenemos hoy he-Dijo Madara abrazándola por atrás

-No quiero ir a la escuela-Dijo Sakura apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Madara

-Yo que tu si voy, sino mañana te harán ir vestida así pero sola todos con el uniforme y tu vestida así, lo digo por experiencia

-Ufa, esta bien…Oye…¿Tienes papel crepe?-Preguntó Sakura

-Si en el cajón ese, ¿Para que?-Dijo Madara señalando un cajón

-Para teñirme-Dijo Sakura con simpleza

-Aaa…¿Pero Sale?-Preguntó Madara amaba el cabello raro de Sakura

-Si, obvio que sale-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa abriendo el cajón que Madara había señalado

-Ok…¿Quieres que te ayude?-Preguntó Madara el cual estaba súper aburrido

-Si ven, tienes papel crepe amarillo claro y negro, y un poco de marrón oscuro a si que…-Sakura estaba pensando-Mira tienes que teñirme esta parte del flequillo-Dijo pasándole un mechón de pelo

-¿Cómo se tiñe?-Preguntó Madara, Sakura empezó a darle los pasos mientras el lo iba haciendo-Listo

-Ok ahora esta parte- Dijo Pasándole otro mechón de cabello

-Listo...¿Ahora el negro?-Sakura asintió

-Ok… Este mechón –Una vez teñido de negro ,siguieron con el marrón oscuro, cuando terminaron ,se fueron directo a la escuela

-Vamos-Dijo Madara agarrando de la mano a Sakura cuando entraron todos se fijaron en ellos , el hermano de Sakura se reía de ella y de Madara, Sakura se burlaba de Sasori por el vestido de diablo que tenía lo saludo y se fue a su clase, después de despedirse de Madara

Llego entro y vio a Hinata re bien vestida

-Hello! –Saludo Sakura a Hinata quien estaba distraída

-Hola Saku-chan-Dijo Hinata ida

-¿Sucede algo Hinata-chan?-Preguntó Sakura confundida

-Es que no se si e vestí bien –Dijo apenada

-Estas re bien!-Dijo Saku con una sonrisa en la cara

-Gracías tu también-Dijo Hinata , y en ese momento llego el profesor y todos se sentaron

-Bueno chicos este año no 4to y 6to harán algunas cosas juntos, Mañana es el día del niñoa si que haremos juego en la plazoleta de la escuela-Sakura y Hinata se miraron y sonrieron, otros bufaron-6to nos ayudara y estará con nosotros también el 21 de diciembre aremos un vento por el día de la primavera con 6to-La profesora se paró- Ahora iremos a el aula de 6to y nos quedaremos a planear todo – Todos se pararon

-¿Hina-chan tienes a alguien en 6to conocido?-Pregunto esperanzada , si tenia a alguien podría ir con Madara

-Si, tengo a mi primo ¿Tu?-Pregunto Hinata

-Yo tengo a mi novio-Hinata ensancho los ojos

-¿Tienes novio?-Pregunto con sorpresa

-Si!, ¿No te había dicho?

-No! ¿Cómo se llama?-Pregunto con una sonrisa tierna

-Madara Uchiha-Dije y me quedo mirando sorprendida

-¿El es tu novio? Es lindo pero a mi me gusta otra persona

-Encerio!-Chillo Sakura bajito

-Si, me gusta Naruto-kun- Sakura ensancho los ojos-Pero creó que gusta de ti a mi no me habla a ti si te hablo el otro día-Dijo triste Hinata

-No digas tonterias a parte el no me gusta-Dije mirándola con una sonrisa-No le haría eso a una amiga eres la segunda amiga que he tenido a qui la primera esta en el grupo de tontas no se que carajo le paso… Igual tenía pinta de puta-Hinata Soltó una carcajada que pocos escucharon

-Mira esa es el aula de 6to- Dijo Hinata me asombre ERA ENORME! Todavía no habíamos entrado , cuando entramos se me desencajo la mandíbula era hermosa y enorme!

-Bueno chicas los varones de 6to van a elegir a alguna mujer y las mujeres a los varones entendieron?-Dijo una profesora que suponía que era de 6to

Sakura no respondió se decidió a ver la hermosa aula de 6to

-Madara Uchiha empieza, empieza tienes que decir nombre y apellido

-Sakura Haruno-Dijo Madara con su típica sonrisa arrogante, Sakura rodo los ojos y se dedico a acercarse a el y sentarse con el

-Madara move el culo mierda-Le susurro Sakura

-Estoy que me caigo Sakura, no es mi culpa que tengas tanto culo-Dijo Madara, Sakura vio como varías chicas se sentaban en el suelo por no poder sentarse con su compañero

-Me voy a sentar en el suelo-Susurro Sakura, se bajo de la silla y se sento en el suelo cn la piernas cruzadas (como indiesito)

-Bueno chicos ahora tendrán gimnasia en grupos- Dijo el profesor de gimnasia- Ahora vallan a cambiarse

Sakura Pov´s

Busque a Hinata con la mirada cuando la vi sonreí

Cuando entramos a los vestidores busque el que decía "Sakura Haruno", lo abrí vi un traje que me quedaba súper chico, al ver que Hinata me miraba con un traje que le quedaba grande

-Se confundieron ese es mío y este tuyo –Dijo Sakura HInata se río y me entrego su traje le di el mio y nos cambiamos todas me miraban con asombro

-Oye tu-Me dijo una peliroja-Soy Tayuya

-Sakura- dije con simpleza terminando de colocarme la remera

-Oye…¿Cómo haces para tener el vientre tan plano?-Me pregunto en un susurro

-Frituras, frituras y más frituras-Le dije en voz alta, no me importaba si me escuchaban las demás

-¿Enserio? Considérate afortunada-Dijo Tayuya y se fue

Cuando termine de colocarme el traje por completó la cual me miraba con una sonrisa , salimos y vimos a todo los chicos ya cambiados , Hinata fue con su primo y yo fui con Madara

-Hace mucho saliste?- Le pregunte

-No, recién salgo –Dijo mirándome de arriba abajo

-¿Te gusta lo que ves o perdiste algo?-L pregunte con burla

-En realidad me gusta mucho lo que veo-Dijo con una sonrisa socorrona

-Atención chicos!- Dijo el profesor de gimnasia llamado Kakashi- esto es una competencia en grupo, cada grupo competirá los varones de 6to contra los de 5to, y las mujeres lo mismo, bueno tendrán que saltar ese muro, pasar los obstáculos subirse a esa plataforma y dar una vuelta en el aire y correr hasta el final ¿Entendido?- Todas la mujeres tenían la mandibula desencajada, menos Sakura y Hinata ella tenían 10 en gimnasia eso les parecía poco

-¿Eso nada más?- Pregunte con burla

-Aaa… Me olvidaba los que tienen 10 en gimnasia mientras van corriendo hasta el final tienen que dar 3 Rondo Flic-Flac (Es asi? xD)

Hinata me miro con una sonrisa burlona y yo le correspondí

-Empiezan Tayuya contra…-La nombrada se colocó en la línea de meta- Contra Sakura- Yo solo camine hacía donde estaba tayuyá- 3…2…1… YA!- Empeze a correr salté el muro , mientas que Tayuya se quedó atorada , me subí a la plataforma dí la vuelta en el aire seguí corriendo cuando empeze a correr hacía e final di los 3 rondo Flic-Flac y llegue a la meta agitada me senté a esperar a mi compañera que recién iba por la plataforma cuando comenzó a correr , se calló de lo cansada que estaba y se le levantó l remera dejando ver unos rollitos (cuando estas gordita), todos los varones se rieron, yo solo me levante me acerque a ella le ofrecí mi mano la tomo se paro, y hay todos se rieron con mayor intensidad

-TAYUYA UNA DE 4TO TIENE MÁS CULO Y TETAS QUE VOOS! JAJAJAJAJA! JAJAJAJJA!- Se rio

Yo estaba aguantando las ganas por soltar una tremenda carcajada

Todos se seguía riendo y no pude más y solte mi carcajada caminando hacía Hinata, pero un brazo me jalo haciendo que pegue sus labios a los de el, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente no sabía quin carajos era el tipo , le pegue una patada en su parte baja y me soltó de inmediato

Todos nos quedaron viendo , yo lo miraba con furia, le pegue una patada en el estomago y se agacho tomándose el estomago , di 2 pasos para atrás tome impulso y le pegue con toda mi fuerza en su parte baja

-Sakura! – Grito Madara

-Idiota eso es para que te des cuenta de con quien te metes!- Le grite al tipo tirado en el suelo tomándose su parte baja

-Maldita perra! Me las pagaras caro- Dijo aun tirado en el suelo

-Acércate a ella nada mas Inuzuka y te parto la cara- Dijo Madara en tono aenazante

-¿¡QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!?-Estallo Kakashi

Nadie hablo, A si que Kakashi miro a Sakura la cual fingía estar llorando

-¿Qué sucedió Madara?- Pregunto Kakashi más calmado

-Kiba trató de pegarle a Sakura y Sakura se defendió-Dijo Madara con simpleza

-Ok, Sakura no te sientas mal fue defensa personal , ahora llamen a la directora y díganle que llame a una ambulancia , ya vengo cuiden a Kiba-Cuando Kakashi se fue ,Me despegue de Madara y todosme quedaron viendo, no estaba llorando solo fingía

-Ven Sakura-Yo asnetí y lo seguí -¿Qué sucedió?-Yo desvié la mirada

-Bueno , el , yo…-El me miraba con compasión-El me beso….-Dije

El soltó una risilla

-Con una cachetada bastaba-Fruncí el seño

-No! Tenia que darse cuenta que Sakura Haruno no es una cualquiera-Dijo Sakura con superioridad y orgullosa de si misma

-Jajaja, si claro vamos nos deben estar esperando-Dijo Madara tomándola de la mano

El resto del día siguió normal ya tenían planeado que iban a hacer para el día del niño, a la salida de la escuela estaba Kiba y un par de "amiguitos" de el no le tome importancia y me dirigí a la moto de Madara cuando el llego arrancamos , nos dimos cuenta de que nos estaban siguiendo a si que aun en la moto me di vuelta mirando a la pandilla de Kiba

-Ñaa ilusos – les grite y les mostré mi hermoso dedo mayor -¿Les gusta mi hermoso dedo?-Lesgrite riendo

-A mi me gusta tu hermoso cuerpo de puta!- Me grito sonreí con burla

-Gracias!- le grite y lo vi enfurecerse, cuando llegamos al depa ellos nos rodearon con autos nosotros no le dimos importancia y subimos al depa cuando entre me cambie y me dirigí a la ventana para verlos , cuando me asegure de que me vieran les salude con la mano , ellos me gritaban barbaridades y yo solo me reía

-¿De que te ries tan gracioso es ver pasar a los autos?-Me pregunto Madara extrañado, le hice una seña que venga , cuando vio a todos los tipos mirando hacía la ventana y escuchar lo que decían se río

-Me voy a dormir- Dije yo , una mano me detuvo vi a Madara enojado

- Con razón estás tan flaca Sakura! Nunca comes, siempre me parecía raro verte ir a dormir temprano

-Pero… -Fui interrumpida

-Sakura es la última vez que te quiero ver irte a dormir sin comer ¿Escuchaste?-Me dijo en tono amenazante y me dio miedo sentí con la cabeza me dirigí a mi cuarto tome las cosas de debajo de la cama sin que Madara me vea y me fui al baño de mi cuarto me senté en el suelo y las empeze a comer eran tantas frituras que me brillaban los ojos

Madara Pov´s

Estaba mirando por la cerradura de la puerta del baño de Sakura como le brillaban los ojos, hice una nota mental: "Comprar más frituras para Saku" Y entre al baño y vi a Sakura comiendo a montones y sonreí me encantaba verla desear algo

-Noj! Vetej!- Dijo con la boca llena de comida , cuando trago la ví darse vuelta con las frituras en frente de su cara y seguir comiendo

-Saku, ¿Por qué no comes?- pregunte con voz un poco seria y calmada

-Porque… Tengo miedo de que no te guste más mi físico –Dijo dándose vuelta para mirarme, Sonrei con ternura

-Sakura, lo que me gusta de ti no es tu físico tu eres hermosa seas gorda flaca eso no me importa para nada a mi me importa que seas feliz que estes sana Sakura si tu no comes no estaras sana

-Lo siento Madara-kun- Me dijo con la cabeza gacha

Tome su mentón y lo subí obligándola a verme en los ojos y le di un beso tierno y amoroso

-Última vez ¿Ok?-Le dije ella asintió –Van vamos al comedor yo también quiero frituras-Dije poniendo un puchero y frunciendo el seño, ella soltó una risilla

-Oye, ¿Cuántos años nos llevamos?-Me pregunto Sakura

-2 ¿Por qué?

-Quiero mi regalo mañana-Dijo Saku con una sonrisa yo sonreí

-Si quieres te lo doy ahora-Le dije en el oído, sentí como se tensaba

-No! –Dijo con un puchero la mire extrañado-Quiero un regalo en una cajita con papel envoltorio y un lindo moño!-Me gruño

-Pss… Si eso quieres, eso tendrás-Dije con simpleza

-Gracias!-Chillo Sakura saltando sobre mi y enredando sus piernas en mi cadera, me dio un beso y yo la tome por la cintura y la mire

-Saku ¿Me estas tratando de distraer para no comer?-Pregunte al borde de enojarme

-No, pero…-La mire con un toque amenazador

-Sin peros a comer niña mala- Dije bajándola y pegándole en su trasero

-Hmp…-Dijo Sakura

-Los hmp son mios-Dije reteniendo la mirada hacía ella- Bueno comamos

Cuando terminaron de comer cada uno fue a su respectiva habitación

Narradora Pov´s

A la mañana siguiente Sakura despertó y se cambio con el uniforme de la escuela

Hizo el desayuno y fue a despertar a Madara

-Madara…Madara…-Dijo Sakura con voz suave agachándose a la altura de la cama

Madara se empezó a despertar y sonrió al ver a Sakura

-Hola princesa-Dijo Madara dándole un beso a Sakura

-Hola-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa- vamos apúrate que se te enfría el desayuno

-Bueno hay voy-Dijo Madara sentándose en la cama

Madara la vio alejarse, tenia suerte, una suerte que solo los dioses tenían, tenia la novia perfecta, una vida perfecta junto a ella y era feliz… A si que no pedía nada más

Madara se levanto se cambio con el uniforme y se fue a la cocina

(Este es el uniforme: photo/687923058/High_quantity_children_school_ )

-Listo ¿Preparaste el desayuno?-Pregunto Madara

-Sip esta arriba de la mesa-Dijo Sakura desde la cocina, estaba preparando tostadas

-Ok, gracias ¿Hay tostadas?-Pregunto de nuevo Madara

-Si, las estoy haciendo-

-Ok- Una vez echas las tostadas se sentaron a desayunar juntos hablando cosas triviales

-Madara ¿Sabes cuando lega mi auto?-Madara miro su reloj

-Tendrian que estar por traerlo según me dijo Sai

-Wii!- Dijo Sakura con estrellitas en los ojos

Justo tocaron la puerta Madara se levanto y abrió la puerta, venían a avisar que el auto estaba afuera

-Muchas gracias- Dijo Madara se dio vuelta y vio a una intrigante Sakura se apoyo contra la puerta se cruzo de brazos, cerro los ojos – Llego tu auto- Dijo con una sonrisa torcida

-SI!-Sakura chillaba de la felicidad-Madara ¿podemos ir en auto?

-Sakura yo en un auto rosa?-Dijo Madara abriendo un solo ojo – me verán pinta de gay tu en auto yo en camioneta , hoy no esta para cagarse de frío yendo en moto

-Ok, pero acompañame a verlo porfis! –Dijo Sakura con ojos de cachorrito

-Vamos recoge tus cosas ya nos vamos-Dijo Madara

Bajaron y Sakura al ver su auto casi se desmaya era hermoso!

Sakura corrió a subirse

-Es precioso Madara…-Dijo Sakura recorriendo todo con la vista-Bueno ve a tu camioneta yo espero a que tu salgas

-¿Sabes manejar Sakura?-Ella tan solo asintió

Salió Madara y Sakura por detrás

Sakura paso a Madara dando paso a una pequeña carrera entre Madara y Sakura

Llegando a la escuela fueron mas lento uando entraron estaciono el auto Sakura y Madara a su lado

-Chau-Dijo Sakura dándole un beso en los labios

-Chau princesa-Dijo Madara correspondiendo el beso

Sakura se dirigió a su clase se sentó junto a Hinata, se saludaron y la clase pasó rápido en el ultimo recreo unos chicos las rodearon ellas no le dieron importancia siguieron con su charla

-Oigan ustedes 2-Dijo uno de los chicos

-Ña…¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto Sakura fastidiada

-Estoy solo en casa , ¿Quieren venir?-Pregunto con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Yo también estoy sola en casa y sin embargo no digo nada-Dijo Sakura sacándole una carcajada a Hinata

-Hay Haruno no sabes quien soy verdad?-Pregunto con una sonrisa arrogante

-No, Tampoco me interesa conocerte-Dijo Sakura mirándolo de arriba abajo

-Haruno voy a ser tu próximo novio-Sakura se echo a reir al igual que Hinata

-Tu y yo? Juntos?Pff.. NI en tus sueños maldito infeliz… ¿Conoces al Uchiha de 6to?

-Si, nadie puede contra el-Dijo Palideciendo

-Bueno yo que tu me busco un ejercito tienes muy buena competencia con mi novio-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de superioridad

-El U-Uchiha e-es tu-tu no-novio?-Dijo el chico nervioso , Sakura asintió, EL se echo de rodillas en frente de ella-Por-porfavor no le-le digas que-que te dije eso-so te lo ru-ruego!-Le rogo a Sakura

-Tranquilo amigo ya párate por Dios-Dijo Sakura horrorizada, Hinata por su parte se aguntaba la carcajada-No le dire tranquilo

Cuando estuvieron alejados muy alejados Hinata se echo a reír

-Viste como estaban los de atrás al decir que Madara era tu novio? Jajajaja! Casi corren de no ser porque estaba ese tipo arrodillándose ante ti, Bueno toco el timbre vallamos a clases

Lo poco que quedaba de clases todo se la tomaron con Sakura

-Miren a la pelirosa tiene un auto y lo anda presumiendo-Dijo una peliroja de anteojos

-Si, viste la frente que tiene?-Dijo una chica castaña

-Si, dicen que Madara esta con ella solo por su cuerpo-Dijo la rubia que Sakura considerba su amiga

-Me pudrieron todas- se levanto Sakura de su asiento Tirando la silla acercándose al grupo de chicas, Hinata trato de pararla pero no puedo ,Sakura ya estaba arrastrando a Ino del cabello la lanzo contra la pared y la dejo hay volvió a las otras 2 tomo a Karin del brazo la jalo le dio un fuerte golpe con su puño y la tiro con la otra , volvió con la castaña la tomo por el pelo y le propino una buena patada en el estomago, se sentó rápidamente en su lugar todos estaban sorprendios ya que no sabían porque se estaban peleando llego la profesora Sakura se acomodo sigilosamente el uniforme y el pelo

-Que sucedió aquí?!-Chillo la profesora

Nadie se atrevia a hablar

-Se empezaron a pelear entre ellas y quedaron a si-Dijo Sakura con naturalidad

-Llamen a la directora! Y díganle que llame a una ambulancia!-Hablo con desespero la profesora

Cuando las clases habían acabado y Sakura estaba con las manos tapando su rostro llorando y Hinata trataba de consolarla

-¿Y si es verdad que Madara me quiere pr mi cuerpo?-Lloraba a mares la pelirosa

-Tranquila Saku eso no es verdad!-Dijo Hinata acariciando sus cabellos, Hinata vio a Madara y le hizo una seña hacía Sakura, Madara abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se acerco rápidamente hacía donde estaban las chicas, no se había dado cuenta de que era Sakura

Madara le hizo una seña a Hinata para que los dejara solos ella se despidió de Sakura y se fue , Sakura seguía sin saber que Madara estaba al frente de ella agachado

-¿Qué sucedió Saku?-Pregunto Madara en voz baja

Sakura se sorprendio

-Madara…¿Es verdad que me quieres por mi cuerpo?-Dijo Sakura mirándolo

A Madara se le desarmo todo el corazón al verla así

-No! Claro que no! ¿Quién te dijo eso?-Pregunto Madara enojado

-Tres chicas-Dijo Sakura parando de llorar

-¿Dónde están esas chicas?

Sakura agacho un poco la cabeza

-En el hospital- dijo con voz baja

-Sakura- rio Madara-Vamos

Sakura subió a su auto y se quedo un minuto pensando

Arranco seguida de Madara, Salió rumbo al departamento,

Cuando entraron al departamento, Sakura se acostó en el sillón

-Estoy cansada-Dijo cayéndo en sueño

-Pff… Que vaga- Dijo tapándola con una manta

Madara comió un poco pero luego se acordó que Sakura últimamente comía poco y la despertó

-Saku ven a comer-Dijo Madara con voz seca en un susurro

-Hay voy-Dijo Sakura con voz adormilada

-No ven ahora-Dijo Madara con el mismo tono de voz

-¿Estas enojado?-Pregunto Sakura

Madara no respondio, tan solo se encontraba en un estado que no quería responder nada, absolutamente nada

Sakura comió, cuando termino , junto su plato y el de Madara lavó y volvió a la sala se sento junto a Madara

-Madara-kun….Yo te quería preguntar…¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy?-Pregunto Sakura….

-Si Sakura- Sakura pensó que había dicho su nombre entero , estaba enojado y con ella-Con 2 condiciones –Sakura cerró los ojos y asintió –Come siempre, no hagas dietas si yo no te digo que estas gordita ¿Ok?-Sakura asintió-Esa era la primera y la segunda era que nunca me vuelvas a preguntar si estoy contigo por tu físico ¿Ok?

-Bueno, me voy a dormir ¿Puedo ponerme una de tus remeras?-Preguntó adormilada Sakura

-Si, ya voy yo

Sakura se dirigió al baño se lavo los dientes y fue hacía la habitación de Madara, agarro una remera de el se quito lo que tenia puesto hasta quedar solamente en bragas se colocó la remera de Madara y se acostó

Madara cuando terminó de lavarse los dientes se dirigió a su habitación se quito la ropa quedando solamente en bóxer, y se acostó sin hacer ningún ruido por miedo a despertar a Saku

-Hasta mañana-Escucho una adormilada voz Madara

-Hasta mañana princesa-Se acostó , la arropo, se arropo e también, la abrazo por la cintura y calló en brazos de Morfeo

Era un sábado por la mañana y 2 enamorados seguían durmiendo hasta que el celular de Madara sonó

-Hey Madara! Me entere que tienes novia ¿es verdad?-Madara puso cara de desagrado

-¿Te dijo Sasuke papá?-Preguntó Madara de mala gana

-Si!, tu hermano es genial no?-Dijo el padre de Madara al teléfono

-Bueno, si es verdad ¿Por qué?-Pregunto Madara

-Aaa! Tu madre quiere conocerla, ya sabes como es Mikoto-(Aviso: Madara Itachi y Sasuke son hermanos , Fugaku es su padre y Mikoto su madre :P)-Los invitamos a comer al mediodía

-Bueno yo la llevo-Dijo Madara y cortó

Madara vio el reloj y eran las 7:30 maldijo a su padre y puso una alarma a las 9:30

Se acostó y se durmió junto a Sakura

Eran las nueve y Sakura se empezaba a despertar miro hacía su costado estaba Madara y vio hacía el reloj había una alarma programada para las 9:30, Sacó la alarma y decidió llmarlo ella, se levanto se cambió y se puso a hacer el desayuno eran las 9:35 y Sakura desesperada llamaba a Madara, se le había pasado 5 minutos.. (._.)

-Madara-kun! Madara-kun!-Susurraba bajito al oído de Madara para que despertara

-¿Qué sucede Saku?-Pregunto medió adormilado

-perdón he sacado la alarma y se me han pasado 5 minutos lo siento- Decía Sakura bajando la cabeza

Madara soltó una risilla la abrazo por la cintura

-No importa en realidad había puesto esa alarma para decirte que mis padre quieren conocerte –Dijo con una sonrisa típica de los Uchiha

Sakura estaba nerviosa

-Madara que hago? Y si no les agrado? Y si no hacen separarnos? Me muero Madara me muero –Dijo Sakura llorando cómicamente

-Tranquila Saku jajaja les vas a agradar, tengo 2 hermanos más tengo a Sasuke que ya lo conoces y a Itachi que es mayor que yo…

-Bueno ¿Cuándo me quieren ver?-Pregunto Sakura recostándose en el pecho de Madara

-Hoy te invitaron a comer –Sakura sonrió –Saku ¿No sientes olor a quemado?

-LAS TOSTADAS!-Grito a todo pulmón y salió corriendo

Madara se reía a carcajadas ver llorar a Sakura cómicamente sentada en el suelo con las tostada negras en sus manos

-Me costaron hacerlas y me quedaron negras waa!-Lloraba a mares Sakura-No te rías porque te las voy hacer comer una por una Uchiha!-Le Grito Sakura , lo que hizo que Madara se riera más fuerte todavía

-No importa total ya son las 11 a si que ve a cambiarte a menos que quieras ir con este kindo camisón a la casa de mis padres-Dijo Madara con una sonrisa

-Bueno! Me puse lo primero que ví!-Dijo Sakura avergonzada por el diminuto camisón que traía puesto que no tapaba nada Madara veía perfectamente el trasero de Sakura, Madara le pegó en el trasero a Sakura –Uchiha!-Chillo Sakura sonrojada

-Ve a cambiarte porque vamos a tener que posponer la cena para otro día –Dijo Madara giñandole el ojo a Sakura la cual se sonrojo más de lo que estaba (si es posible)

Sakura se dirigió a su cuarto abrió el armario y empezó a revisar su ropa, hasta que se decidió por una musculosa solos salmon con brillos , una pollera con plecos color negra unos aretes dorados y una pulsera del mismo color , después tenia una chaqueta colo beige y una cartera de mano del mismo color con brillos , unos zapatos con poco tacón color negro

(Tengan en cuenta los accesorios que usó

Esto llevaba puesto: . /-r2Cki0pbeUg/TiocERMygWI/AAAAAAAAB2I/dCYl1_0axJM/ s640/outfit+salida+de+noche+monita+de+seda+moda+latinoamerica+fashion+blog+ )Luego se colocó un labial color rosa, y por último se puso perfume y salió de la habitación

Madara ensancho los ojos al verla , estaba preciosa

-Wow.. Te tomaste enserió lo de ir a conocer a mis padres

-Hay que dar una buena impresión y ya ¿Qué tal estoy?-Preguntó Sakura dando una vuelta par que Madara vea todo su atuendo

-Preciosa como siempre, lo queme gusta es que no exageraste con el maquillaje solo labial ¿Verdad?-Preguntó Madara

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-Preguntó Sakura extrañada

-Sakura conozco cada centímetro de tu piel y ¿no me voy a dar cuenta cuando tienes maquillaje?-Pregunto Madara con ese toque Uchiha de la superioridad

-Vamos yendo –Dijo Madara, y Sakura lo siguió subieron al auto de Madara y tomaron rumbo

En el camino Sakura había prendido la radio y empezó a cantar la canción que se escuchaba :

We can't

We can't back down (x4)

Not right now

We can't back down

Not right now

We can't back down

We can't back down

Don't close your eyes

We're all in this together

Wherever we draw the line

We're not gonna straddle across it

Or lose it

We can't back down

There's too much at stake

This is serious

Don't walk away

We can't pretend it's not happening

In our backyard

Our own home plate

(No way)

We've been called out

(We've been called out)

Do you hear your name?

(Yeah)

I'm not confused

Let's win this thing

(Let's do it)

We can't back down

There's too much at stake

Don't walk away

Don't walk away, yeah

Don't get me wrong

I don't like confrontation

I'd rather we all just get along

Music should be undivided, united

We can't back down

There's too much at stake

This is serious

Don't walk away

We can't pretend it's not happening

In our backyard

Our own home plate

(No way)

We've been called out

(We've been called out)

Do you hear your name?

(Yeah)

Madara apagó la radio Sakura lo miro enfadada

-Sigue sin el instrumental-Dijo Madara con la mirada fija en la ruta

I'm not confused

Let's win this thing

(Let's do it)

We can't back down

There's too much at stake

Don't walk away

Don't walk away, yeah

We got a situation that we can't ignore

'Cause ignorance is not bliss

We don't have to take this, no

With every big decision

Comes an equally important share of the risk

We gotta take this

We can't back down

There's too much at stake

This is serious

Don't walk away

We can't pretend it's not happening

In our backyard

Our own home plate

We've been called out

Do you hear your name?

I'm not confused

Let's win this thing

We can't back down

There's too much at stake

Don't walk away

Don't walk away, yeah

We can't back down

We can't back down

Not right now

We can't back down

-Termine…Woww… Mira Madara que linda casa es enorme y muy bella –Madara miro hacía donde ella señalaba y sonrió con arrogancia

-Tipica de un Uchiha- Sakura esancho los ojos

-¿Hay vive tu familia?-Pregunto Sakura asombrada

-Si, de a fuera se ve hermosa pero por dentro lo es aun más-Dijo con arrogancia

Cuando entraron por el portón Sakura bajo el vidrio y admiro todas las plantas que habían

El auto reno y Sakura dirigió su vista hacía el frente y vio la puerta de la casa, Espero hasta que Madara le abra la puerta y salió , tomo de la mano a Madara y caminaron hacía la entrada

Madara tocó la puerta y una empleada se la abrió

-Hola joven Madara hace cuanto tiempo no pasa por aquí!-Dijo la anciana al verlo

-Si nana, vendre más veces a visitar a ti y a mi familia-Respondió Madara sonriendo

-Oo! Madara que linda jovencilla ¿Es tu novia?-Preguntó mirándolos a los 2

-Si es mi novia nana-Dijo

-Bueno, pasen los están esperando

Entramos yo entre un poco después que Madara pero aun así tomados de las manos entramos y vi a toda la familia Uchiha

-Hola familia-Dijo Madara feliz-Bueno ella es mi novia, se llama Sakura Haruno y tiene 16 años

-Un gusto conocerlos a todos –Dijo Sakura con naturalidad y una sonrisa sincera

-Hay pero que mona!-Chillo Mikoto abrazando a Sakura la cual correspondió el abrazo –Bueno pasemos a comer-Sakura siguió a Madara agarrados aun de la mano

Se sentaron en este orden: Fugaku en la esquina Itachi a su lado y Mikoto al otro lado

Madara al lado de Itachi y Sakura a su lado y Sasuke al frente de Madara

-Oye Sakura ¿A que año vas?-Preguntó Fugaku

-Voy a 4to-Respondio con simpleza, Fugaku le miro con una mirada amenazante tétrica y a la misma vez intimidante, Sakura lo miraba sin emoción alguna su mirada no le producia ningún tipo de intimidación

-Acepto que ustedes estén junto, niña tienes suerte no te intimidas con la mirada de un Uchiha, eres especial- Sakura se sonrojo por lo dicho de Fugaku

-Gracias- Dijo algo apenada

-Cerecito!, que bueno que estés con mi hermano-Dijo Itachi con una sonrisa

-Gracias Itachi-kun-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

Luego de almorzar , se quedaron hablando, Mikoto con Sakura Madara Sasuke y Fugaku y Itachi…Bueno Itachi estaba hay jeje

-Saku! ¿Quieres ir mañana de compras?, es que hay un evento que hacemos la familia Uchiha que las mujeres van arregladas y yo quería preguntarte si me acompañabas a comprarme algo y de paso algo para ti ¿Quieres?-Preguntaba y hablaba con rapidez Mikoto

-Si!, como no Mikato-san-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa timida

-Pff! Deja las formalidades para después solo dime Mikoto-Dijo Mikoto haciendo señas con las manos

AL otro día Sakura se estaba preparando para ir con la madre de Madara

-Hey… Madara ¿Cómo estoy?-Preguntó Sakura mientras daba una vuelta para que Madara la vea bien

-Preciosa como siempre- Dijo Madara con una sonrisa , Sakura llevaba una remera con manga múrcielago gris que dice Love un short de jean , una chaqueta de jean con tachas doradas, unas gafas de sol y unas zapatillas blancas

(Esto: /pictures/716/54/2/1254716_ )

Sakura salió a afuera a esperar a Mikoto cuando la vio la saludo y salieron a caminar

-Bueno Saku vallamos a esa tienda de ahí –Sakura ensancho los ojos nunca pensó que podría entrar hay, siguió a Mikoto y entraron Sakura miraba todo maravillada-Bueno me probare esto cuando salga me dices como me queda ¿Quieres?-Preguntó Mikoto emocionada , Sakura onrio y asintió con la cabeza

Cuando Mikoto salió Sakura quedo maravillada tenia un cuerpo perfecto a pesar de su edad

-Le queda perfecto Mikoto!-Le dijo Sakura

-Gracias Saku me cambió y vamos a buscar algo para ti –Dijo Mikoto sonriendo, entrando al probador, cuando salió jalo de la mano a Sakura por toda la tienda sacando un millón de vestidos-Ahora vamos al probador!-Chillo Mikoto

Empujo a Sakura hacía el probador y le paso un conjunto

(Este: . /-U6FFRdUav_M/UUs8q2UmMXI/AAAAAAAABPk/JRcUzpqqX8U/ s400/Conjunto+de+Vestido+ )

-Te queda genial!- Dijo una vez que Sakura salió del probador-Sigamos con otro conjunto-Sakra se quito el vestido y todo lo demás y se lo entregó a Mikoto, Mikoto por su parte sin que la viera Sakura iba poniendo todo en el carrito de compras

Cuando Sakura Salió Mikoto quedó maravillada

-Que hermoso!-Chillo Mikoto atrayendo varias miradas hacía ellas

Luego de la cesión de ropa para Sakura decidieron volver , Sakura al ver la cantidad de bolsas rió

-¿Mikoto tanto compro?-Preguntó Sakura

-No querida, 10 son tuyas 5 mias – Mikoto al ver la cara de Sakura prosiguió –Es que a medida que te ibas probando yo lo iba agregando al carrito de compras

-Pero Mikoto es demasiada ropa, tendre que comprar un nuevo armario, tómela usted y se la da a alguien –Dijo Sakura moviendo las manos

-Sakura soy muy caritativa pero… Esto es demasiado caro pro que me lo hagas regalar y ….Con respecto a lo del armario, ya está solucionado jej- rio nerviosa Mikoto

Flash Back

Mikoto pov´s

Vi a Sakura entrar al probador y tomé mi celular y marqué el número de Madara

-Hijo! Necesito un favor, compra un armario al estilo de tu novia Saku –Dije en voz baja para que Sakura no me escuchara

-¿Para qué?-Le escuche preguntar a Madara

-Porqué le ice un pequeño regalo que no creo que le entre en su armario –Dije algo nerviosa

-Ok, yo se lo compró –Dijo Madara para después cortar la llamada

Corte y guarde mi celular , justo salió Sakura y le quedaba precioso!

-Que hermoso!- Chille para luego recibir miradas

Fin flash Back

Sakura estaba con la mandibula desencajada

-Bueno terminamos con la ropa de salir, sigamos con la ropa de invierno!-Dijo feliz Mikoto- Saku! Ponte feliz cualquier chica querría venir de compras con la señora Uchiha- Sakura rio y Mikoto la acompaño

Entraron a una tienda llamada "Jovenes a la moda, todo para ti"

-Bueno, yo tomare cosas te las mides y nos vamos a otra tienda ¿Quieres?-Preguntó Mikoto con estrellitas en los ojos

-Si, como diga Mikoto

Luego de la cesión de ropa Mikoto dejo a Sakura en el depa de Madara…

Cuando Sakura entro no vio a Madara y se extraño lo empezó a buscar y no lo encontró fue hacía su habitación dejo todas las bolsas en el suelo y se acostó en la cama tirándose

-Ñaaa! Tengo sueño-Dijo dando vueltas quedando boca abajo, sintió un brazo que la acorralaba contra la cama

-Hola princesa- Dijo Madara haciendo que Sakura se de vuelta para mirarlo, y cuando lo vio se horrorizo , estaba todo lastimado

-Madara! ¿Qué carajos te pasó?-Chillo Sakura poniéndose de pie y tomando la cara de Madara entre sus manos

-Jejeje…Vi a un par de amigos y practicamos lucha libre ¿Qué te parece?-Dijo Madara nervioso

-Madara!-Dijo furiosa Sakura

-Es que dijeron que eras puta y que no me querías ¿Es verdad?-Preguntó Madara como niño chico

-1- no, no soy puta 2- si te quiero 3- No, no te quiero te AMO-Dijo recalcando la palabra AMO

-Uff… Menos mal-Dijo Madara con una sonrisa socorrona , Sakura lo jalo de la camisa y lo llevo al baño lo sento en el inodoro y sacó el botiquín y lo curó

-Hoy fui de compras con tu mamá –Dijo Sakura poniendo cara de horror-Pense que íbamos a comprar para ella, un poco más me compra ropa de embarazada-Dijo Sakura poniendo cara de disgusto

-¿No te gusta la ropa?-Preguntó Madara burlon por las caras de su novia- Auch!

-ME ECTANTA LA ROPA!- Chillo con estrellitas en los ojos –Pero necesito otro armario-Dijo olvidando lo que le había dicho Mikoto

-Yo compre uno ¿No te dijo mi mamá?-Preguntó Madara

-Aaa…Si! Me había dicho!, ven, ya termine veamos la ropa juntos, yo todavía no la ví-Dijo Sakura entusiasmada , Madara por su parte solo rió

-¿Te lo pruebas para mi?-Pregunto Madara

-Si, dime ¿Qué me pongo?

Madara señalo un par de prendas y Sakura se las llevo al baño y se las probo

(Esto: . )

-¿Qué tal?

-Hermosa! Cada vez más linda! Ahora esto…

Madara le paso unas prendas y Sakura se las llevo al baño

(Esto: . )

-Ñaa! Que lindo que me queda!

-Sakura se me para….

-Jajaja!

-Este! Ahora este!

Sakura tomo el traje y lo llevo al baño

(Este: . /-U6FFRdUav_M/UUs8q2UmMXI/AAAAAAAABPk/JRcUzpqqX8U/ s400/Conjunto+de+Vestido+ )

Sakura se apoyo en el marco de la puerta y izo una seña como de gata con las manos y Madara miro hacía abajo y se tapo con las manos

-Muy linda ahora este!-Dijo con apuro Madara tirándole las prendas por la cabeza

Sakura entro al baño todavía con las prendas en la cabeza

(Este: . /-r6ta624ogrA/UVZSi9Zo1-I/AAAAAAAABSI/bLTx8uGHjF8/ s400/539679_10151207774516116_14514969_ )

Sakura izo como si estuviera en una pasarela

-Que linda – Dijo Madara jalándola del brazo sentándola sobre su erección

-Madara – gimió Sakura al sentir la erección de madara contra su intimidad

-Tranquila que este juego de la moda sigue-Gruño Madara , le puso un conjunto frente a sus ojos Sakura lo tomo y se fue al baño cerró la puerta y se apoyo contra ella se bajo un poco las bragas y llevo su mano hasta su intimidad y comenzó a masturbarse hasta que se corrió se tapó la boca para no emitir ruido alguno se cambio con el conjunto que le dio Madara

(Este: . )

Cuando se vio al espejo antes de salir se dio cuenta del vestido que le había dado Madara era diminuto!

Salio y Madara le izo una seña para que se acercara la sento sobre el y puso su erección sobre las bragas de Sakura las bajo un poco y la penetro

-Madara!-Gimió Sakura al recibir la polla de Madara

-Saku no te desvíes del asunto de la moda- Dijo Madara saliendo de ella –Ahora ponte esto

Sakura entro al baño sudando estaba realmente exitada se comenzó a masturbar adentro un dedo 2 desdos 3 dedos y se corrió se tapo la boca para no emitir gemido alguno

Se cambio y era un traje de playa solo que la parte de abajo era una pollera , se dio cuenta de algo, le quedaba chico le apretaba un monton la parte de arriba

(este: bikini-push-up-traje-de-bano-leopardo-con-falda-en vio-gratis_MLM-F-2927363076_ )

-Madara, me queda chico-Dijo Sakura desde el baño

-Igual ven…-Sijo Madara con picardía que Sakura no noto

Sakura salo tratando de acomodarse la parte de arriba del conjunto

Madara la sento sobre el y le quito la parte de arriba y Sakura se trato de tapar con sus manos pero fue imposible ya que Madara la había agarrado por las muñecas

-Sakura…Te crecieron los senos y a gran cantidad-DIJO Madara mirándola serio

-Es normal ahora me sueltas – Dijo Sakura avergonzada

-No, no te suelto hasta que pierdas la vergüenza te quitare las demás prendas para quedar desnuda y te tendre así hasta que pierdas la vergüenza

-No Madara por favor!-Dijo Sakura revolviéndose , Madara la acostó en la cama sacó una soga de la mesita de luz y le Hato las manos y las piernas quedando sus piernas abiertas

Madara simplemente agarro la pollera y la rajo

-Madara eso me lo compro tu madre!-Dijo Sakura

-Hubo un pequeño incidente mi Mamá entenderá- Dijo Madara rajando la parte de debajo del traje de baño , dejándola completamente desnuda

-Madara…-Dijo Sakura, estuvieron un ratoo así hasta que Sakura se relajo cerro los ojos sabiendo que Madara seguiría viéndola

.Listo suficiente-Dijo Madara, desatándola y abrazándola-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Quiero ir a la playa-Dijo Sakura en el pecho de Madara

-Bueno ve a cambiarte y vamos a la playa

-Ok…- Sakura se paro y se fue a su armario saco un par de prendas entre ellas un lindo traje de baño color purpura simple

Una vez cambiada, fue a buscar a Madara

-Madara ¿puede venir con nosotros Hinata?-Preguntó Sakura a su novio

-Si dile que venga y yo le diré a Sasuke y a su amigo el rubio

-Naruto- Dijo con cara de horror

-Por la cara que pones te podría haber violado Sakura-Dijo Madara mientras le caiga una gota al estilo anime

-No! Es que es taaaan chillón –Dijo Sakura tomando su celular y marcando un número –Hinata ¿Quieres venir a la playa?, si, ok, te pasamos a buscar-Respondía Sakura con felicidad -¿Llamaste a tu hermano?

-Si, me dijo que lo pasaramos a buscar que su auto estaba en el taller y que Naruto estaba on el y si iba a ir

-Uff tu ve a buscar a los chicos yo voy con mi súper auto a buscar a Hinata quieres?-Dijo Sakura

-Bueno yo voy por los chicos y tu vas en tu súper auto rosa a buscar a Hinata- Dijo Madara con burla a lo que Sakura en un gesto infantil le saco la lengua

-¿Después vuelvo acá?- Preguntó Sakura

-Si, así vamos todos en un solo auto-Sakura asintió y se fue

Iba manejando hacía la casa de Hinata cuando llegó se bajo y toco la puerta

-Hola, ¿A quien busca?-Pregunto un chico por lo que calculo Sakura de la misma edad que Madara

-Busco a Hinata ¿Ella se encuentra?-

-Si, ya le aviso –Respondió el chico

-Gracias

-Hinata! Han venido por ti!-Grito desde abajo el chico

-Ya bajo!-Se escuchó una voz desde arriba

Cuando Hinata bajó se despidió de su primo y saludo a Sakura y tomaron rumbo al depa de Madara y Saku

Entraron al departamento y estaban Sasuke Naruto Shiba Rock Lee akatsuki

-Vamos? Hinata tu te vienes conmigo

-NO! Hinata-chan viene conmigo!-

-Bueno haci se dan muchos besitos –Dijo Sakura con picardía

-Sakura chan!-Chillaron los 2 a la vez a lo que Sakura soltó una risota

-¿Mi hermano no vino?-Preguntó saludando a los Akatsuki

-Si, esta en la cocina hablando con Madara

-Ok, gracias-Dijo yendo a la cocina –Hola Sasori ¿No saludas a tu hermana?-Dijo llegando a la cocina

-Hola hermanita querida del alma no me vas a visitar que feo eso!-Dijo Sasori

-No tuve tiempo ayer me llevó de compras Mikoto-Dijo Sakura recordando

-Ok ,te la salvo pero la próxima no!-Dijo Sasori con una sonrisa abrazándola

Madara se moría de los celos que tenía de Sasori

-¿Vamos?-Pregunto con molestía

-Si vamos-Dijo Sakura extrañada, Sakura chiflo y todos le parestaron atención-Los grupos van hací Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke/ Rock Lee Shiba y kakuzu /Sasori Deidara y Pein/ Konan Zetsu y Kisame/ Hidan Itachi juntos ¿Entendieron?-Todos dijeron ¡si!

-Vamos Madara-Dijo Sakura agarrándolo de la mano pero el se soltó -¿Qué sucede?-

-Vete a abrazar a Sasori-Dijo Madara con celos todavía

-Madara no puedes estar celoso de mi hermano!-Dijo Sakura enojándose

-Y si los tengo ¿Qué? Tienes a otras personas que te puedan abrazar por lo menos

-Hay Dios…-Dijo Sakura y se quedó callada el resto del viaje , cuando llegaron ella se bajó primero y se fue con Hinata

Madara quedó sentado en el auto hasta que sus amigos lo llamaron

-Hola hina-chan- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa forzada

-¿Peleaste con Madara verdad?-Preguntó Hinata acariciándole los cabellos, Sakura smplemente asintió con la cabeza-Ya se van a arreglar ahora vamos a bañarnos así te despejas ¿quieres?

-Bueno vamos-Dijo Sakura con voz cansada, se acercaron a la orilla y se quitaron la ropa y se quedaron en trajes de baño

Entraron al agua , no había nadie, Sakura se sento en una parte que solo le tapaba las piernas el agua

Después vinieron todos los demás y se metieron y Madara se acerco a Sakura

-¿Podemos hablar?-Sakura asintió se paró y siguió a Madara pararon en una parte de la playa donde no había nadie y los otros no los veían , sesentaron en la orilla mojando sus pies

-Saku lo siento es que me daba celos que lo abrases a el y a mi no , estoy acostumbrado a que estes conmigo y cerca mió, ¿Me perdonas?-

-Hay Madara-kun no lo vuelvas a hacer!-Dijo Sakura abrazándose a el y escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Madara

-Esta bien petisa-Dijo Madara en tono de burla Sakura lo empujo con todas sus fuerza, Madara ni se movió ya que tenía MUCHA más fuerza

-Ajj! Como te odio!-Dijo abrazándose a el

Madara rió y se quedaron contemplando el mar, volvieron con los demás y vieron a Itachi besando a Konan , Naruto besando a Hinata y lo que les asombro fue que…. ZETSU Y KISAME SE BESABAN!

-OMG NUEVAS PAREJAS!-Gritó Sakura todos dejaron de besarse y bajaron la cabeza –Zetsu Kisame no los quiero ofender pero.. ¿Son gais?-Preguntó Sakura todos aguantaron la risa y Los 2 nombrados asintieron energéticamente con una sonrisa-Woww… No me lo esperaba pero si son felices… LO ACEPTO! –Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Se quedaron un rato más hasta que todos se fueron menos Sakura y Madara que se quedaron a admirar esa noche de Diciembre

-Madara tengo frio ¿Podemos volver?-Pregunto Sakura temblando

-Si, hace frio volvamos-Dijo Madara

Cuando volvieron al depa Sakura estaba nerviosa, había conseguido un turno para el dector últimamente estaba mareada, vomitaba , no sabía que era hací que decidio ir al medico

Se acostó en su cama y se quedo profundamente dormida

LUNES A LAS 7:30 DE LA MAÑANA

Sakura Pov´s

-Chau princesa

-Chau Mada-kun

Me fui a mi clase y encontré a Hinata sentada en un rincón levanto la vista y la salude y ella me saludo a mí , esperamos a la profesora entre charlas

-Bueno alumnos –Dijo la profesora llamando la atención de todos- Hoy tenemos una nueva compañera, puedes pasar querida

Una chica pasó, tenía el cabello color negro con ojos amarillos, era alta y tenía pinta de ser muy burra (cuando no es inteligente y le va mal en la escuela)

-Hola soy Tugivashí Kakomotá Kínkola –Dijo con un tono alegre yo estaba desesperada por no soltar una risota por el semejante nombre que le habían puesto

-Bueno chicos preséntense empieza Karin

-Karin Tushína-(Invento apellidos a los que no conozco, se que Karin es Uzumaki pero no quería que sea pariente de Naruto-Sempai n_n)Dijo Karin con tono aburrido

-Naruto Uzumaki

-Sasuke Uchiha

-Matsuri Kinogana

-Sakura Haruno

-Hinata Hyuga (es asi?)

-Ino Yamakana

-Ten-ten Ama

Así siguieron presentándose

-Bueno Alumnos hay un par de noticias, La primera es que aremos una obra con 6to Sakrua Haruno y Madara Uchiha serán los productor, harán que las escenas se vean bien que no falte nada , etc-Siguió pasando lista a Naruto le toco con Garaa a Hinata con Neji a Sasuke con Konan

Cuando nos juntamos, empezamos a actuar. Pasaron Gaara y Naruto a acomodar el fondo y las cosas

-Bueno, Naruto Gaara les faltan las frutas… También la escalera

-Ya va Sakura-Chan-Dijo Naruto agarrando una cesta con frutas y Gaara una escalera

-Empezemos…-Dije

Entro Konan tomó una manzana la mordió y siguió caminando se sentó en la escalera y pusó cara de afligida y me miro

-Bueno en esa parte tu tienes que decir "¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer este infierno?"-Dije leyendo el libreto-Luego te presto el libreto y lo lees

Konan asintió y siguió con la obra, me di cuenta que se sabía la obra pero no los guiones al igual que Sasuke

Entro Sasuke con cara de enfadado agarro a Konan del brazo y la arrastro hacía la mesa que etsbaa en el centro y me miro

-Tu hay dices "¿Con quien me engañas? Dimelo!" Tienes que gritar por ahora no grites por que están los de primaría-Escuche decir a Madara , Sasuke asintió

Siguieron hasta que terminaron yo le di el libreto a Konan y Madara a Sasuke

Cuando terminamos tomamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos. Trate de subir a la camioneta de Madara pero era muy alta

-Madara! Para la próxima te compras una camioneta más baja!-Dijo Haciendo puchero, lo escuche reir y me tomo de la cadera y me subió , cuando llegamos al depa me acosté en el sillón y me quede dormida con mochila y uniforme todavía puesto

-Saku, come algo-Dijo Madara sacudiéndome suavemente

-Ñaa!-Dije como niña pequeña despertando

-Sakura me estas preocupando últimamente tienes sueño todo el día –Dijo Madara serio

-No me pasa nada solo que a noche no dormí muy bien –Dije yo algo nerviosa

-Bueno, vamos a comer algo-Lo escuche decir algo no muy convencido

-Me voy a cambiar

Fui hacía mi cuarto y entre me coloque una simple musculosa blanca y uno short, ni me preocupe en mirarme

-Sakura estas rellenita-Dijo Madara con una sonrisa- Me tense en ese preciso momento salí corriendo al baño me arrodille y vomite Madara se apresuro a agarrarme el cabello y sostenerme de la cintura-Sakura me estoy preocupando, duermes mucho te mareas vomitas-Dijo mirándome , yo me pare tire de la cadena me lave la cara y lo mire

-Madara yo…-No me salían las palabras-Madara yo estoy embarazada-Me abraze para que no me viera llorar

-Sakura…Yo…Hijo…Padre-Lo escuche decir, más bien decir balbucear –Sakura-Me dijo y me abrazo se agacho a mi altura y lo mire con ojos llorosos y rojos por llorar lo vi y tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Sakura me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo, no llores es hermosos terner un hijo ¿Por qué lloras?-Me preguntó, deje de llorar en ese mismo instante, ¿estaba escuchando eso? –

-Pense que reaccionarias mal me echarías o me dirías que aborte

-No! Ni se te ocurra pensar Sakura-Lo veía y estaba muy feliz tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me sentó sobre el en el sillón y me beso con ternura –Te amo te amo te amo no me dejes nunca

-Yo también te amo Madara, Mada-kun no quiero que nadie se entere de esto ¿Si?-Dije mirándolo con una sonrisa

-Pero Sakura mis padres, Sasuke Itachi tus padres Sasori….Akatsuki-Dijo Madara mirándome sin sonrisa

-Lo que pasa es que…Quiero que se den cuenta solos con mi pansita, cuando crezca más-Dije Mirando mi vientre semi abultado

-Mmmm esta bien gordi-Dijo en tono de burla lo mire y aumento su risa yo me mordí el labio para no rei-Dale reite si sabes que es joda-Se siguió riendo y yo le acompañe

Cuando era de noche comimos y nos acostamos , me fui al baño me lave los dientes y fui a ver a Madara cual se estaba quitando la ropa para dormir

-¿Qué pasa peti?-Pregunto, estaba acostumbrada a ese apodo

-¿Puedo empezar a dormir contigo?-Pregunte algo apenada

-Si, toma esta camisa-Dijo Pasándome una camisa , me la coloque y me acosté al lado de el ,me tomo de la cintura y me toco mi vientre

-Esto…-Dijo viendo mi vientre y tocándolo con la punta del dedo-Es el fruto de nuestro, nada más que no me dejas mostrárselo a nadie-Dijo sin mirarme

-Madara-kun no me hagas sentir culpable-Me miro con cara normal y yo levante la mirada y suspire el sonrío, lo conozco estaba haciendo todo eso para que lo deje decírselo a alguien-Díselo a alguien de confianza, yo le dire a Hinata

-Bueno Sasuke será mi elegido pero el le contara a Naruto…Pero Naruto es de confianza –Dijo abranzandome y después no se que pasó caí en brazos de Morfeo

Al otro día sentí que me sacudían y no justamente suavemente

-Sakura me dormí y no sentí la alarma- Decía un apurado Madara riéndose –Vamos a llegar tarde-Dijo riéndose a carcajadas mientras se vestía apuradamente, yo me pare me vestí me peine y me lave los dientes y salí corriendo detrás de Madara subimos a la camioneta y nos fuimos a la esucela los 2 nos reíamos por el apuro

Cuando llegamos justo tocaba el timbre suspiramos habíamos llegado a tiempo

-Chau peti-Dijo dándome un beso

-Chau Mada-kun

Tome rumbo a mi clase entre y vi a Hinata sentada al fondo rodeada de varias chicas

-Hola Hina-chan ¿Sucede algo con las zorras estas?-Dije con naturalidad, divise a la chica nueva con ellas me miraba con una mirada entre odio amenaza y como un mensaje diciendo "Corre por que te saco la cabeza" Yo la mire por un par de segundos y Escuche a Hinata

-Me están molestando Sakura-chan-Yo inmediatamente me hice la que estaba llorando, ¿Por qué? Había llegado la profesora

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-Pregunto la profesora al verme llorando

-Ellas me estaban molestando y me pegaban patadas-Dije simulando dolor en la barriga y llanto

-TODO ESE GRUPO SE VA A DIRECCIÓN! Y ESTAN SUSPENDIDAS 3 SEMANAS!-Chillo la maestra, lugo se acerco a mi y me pregunto si todo estaba bien yo asentí y me senté al lado de Hinata y estaba roja aguantándose la carcajada al verme "llorar", yo no lloraba

En el recreo nos fuimos al patio y nos empezamos a reir me seque las lagrimas de cocodrilo

-Tengo que estudiar teatro-Dije entre risas

-Si! Te sacarías 10 siempre-Escuche decir a Hinata entre risas

Nos sentamos en el césped y vimos salir a los de 6to como si fuera su recreo

-¿Qué onda?-Dije yo mirando a todos los chicos que pasaban

-Aaa… Hoy compartimos recreos porque es una fecha importante o algo así-Dijo Hinata restándole importancia

-Hina-chan te tengo que contar algo importante-Dije algo nerviosa-Pero no aquí sígueme

Hinata me siguió por todo el patio de la escuela hasta que llegamos a una zona aislada

-Hina-chan yo….Estoy embarazada- La vi abrir los ojos desmesuradamente para después dar un chillido de alegia y abrazarme, empezamos a saltar en ronda riendo

-Quiero ser la madrina!-Me dijo

-Sii! Obvio!-Dije yo

El resto del día paso igual hasta que en el 2do recreo un Naruto y un Sasuke entraron al salón de clases con los ojos súbitamente abiertos y mo reí sabía porque estaban así mire a HInata y seguí riéndome

-Están así porque Madara les conto a ellos –Naruto y Sasuke me miraron y se dirigieron a mi

-¿Es verdad?-Preguntaron a la misma vez yo me reí

-SI es verdad-Sasuke instintivamente me abrazo me sorprendí pero le correspondi al abrazo

-Osea que gracias a ti voy a tener a mi primer sobrino?-Preguntó Sasuke aun sin creérselo yo simplemente me seguí riendo

-Si Sasuke si!-Dije yo con alegría, todos nos veían raro nadie escuchaba lo que decíamos ya que hablábamos en un pequeño susurro

Sasuke se separo me miro sonrio y se fue con Naruto el cual sonrio y me dio las felicitaciones se sentaron en su lugar y comenzó la clase

-Bueno chicos ahora nos juntaremos con los de 6to, pero primero tenemos otra nueva compañera, pasa querida y preséntate

-Lo dire una vez a si que escuchen-Yo mire a Hinata y sonreímos –Soy Temari

-Preséntense chicos vamos!-Dijo la maestra

-Sakura Haruno-Dije mirándola con una mirada retadora y ella sonrio y yo la acompañe

-Hinata Hyuga

-Naruto Uzumaki

-Sasuke Uchiha

-Karin Tushína

Se siguieron presentando no se enque momento sentí que un poño venía hacía mi cara y lo agarre, lo estruje y escche un quejido, era la chicha nueva Temari

-Muy bien Haruno…-Dijo con una sonrisa , yo también le di una sonrisa

-Ven Temari ella es Hinata mi mejor amiga

-Hola Hinata-Dijo Temari

-Hola Temari-Dijo timida Hinata

-Pff…Que tímida-Dijo Temari mirándola

-Es tímida cuando no conoce a alguien-Le susurre a Temari ella asintió

-Vamos al patio?-Pregunto Temari

-Vamos-Dijo Hinata entrando en confianza

Fuimos al patio y estaban los de 6to y vi como un par de chicas le gritaban cosas a MI novio

El venia caminando tranquilo hacía mi yo apure el paso y cuando llegue a el le di un beso apasionado y les mostre mi hermoso dedo mayor a las que gritaban

-Jajaja-Rio Madara-Que celosa

Narradora Pov´s

Habian pasado 2 años y Sakura ya se había graduado su pequeño hijo llamado Koroyu, y con otra pequeña hija llamada Yumiteu

-Madara-Dijo Sakura mirándolo –Tengo una noticia

-¿Cuál princesa?-Preguntó Madara bajando de sus piernas a Yumiteu-Ve con tu hermano

-Shi Papi!-Dijo la niña de cabello rosa y ojos negros

-¿Qué noticia princesa?-Preguntó Madara sentándola sobre el

Sakura agarro la mano de Madara y la llevó hasta su vientre semi-abultado y Madara ensancho los ojos

-¿Sakura otro hijo?-Preguntó Madara sin creérselo

-Si y esta vez es otra niña-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Te amo Sakura, gracias, gracias, gracias!-Dijo Madara abrazándola-¿Has pensado nombre?-Sakura asintió-¿Cuál?-

-No me decido , Dinola o Tarelí –Dijo Sakura poniendo cara de pensativa.

-Yo digo que Tarelí-Dijo Madara con cara de burla- El otro nombre es muy de Dinosaurio

Sakura rio y fueron al patio a ver a los niños y vieron que Koroyu se había caído, Sakura ya iba a ir a auxiliarlo, pero Madara la agarro del brazo Madara camino 2 pasos y se agacho

-¿Qué paso enano?-Preguntó Madara mirando al niño tirado en el suelo

-Me caí y me lastime rodillita-Dijo el niño sollozando

Madara lo alzo y el niño estiro los brazos para ir con Sakura, Sakura lo levanto y vio a Madara alzando a la pequeña niña….

Luego de la nueva integrante Tarelí, no tuvieron más chicos

Vivieron muy felices aaa ¿Qué paso con los demás? Pss.. Esto…

Temari: Tiene un esposo llamado Shikamaru que era compañero de Madara y tienen un pequeño niño llamado Sanomaru

Naruto: Se caso con Hinata y tienen 2 pequeños niños Hinaro y Nahino

Sasuke: Sigue soltero y todos los días va a la casa de Sakura y Madara a ver a sus pequeños sobrinos

Sasori: Tiene una novia llamada Yuvixa y tienen una pequeña llamada Dakota

Itachi: Sigue con Konan y no tienen hijos (Aburridos Inner: NO son aburridos usan protección Yo: ¿Vienes ahora que ya esta terminando la historia? Inner: Bueno es que estaba muy interesante no quería interrumpir Yo: Mmm…Ya vete)

El resto de Akatsuki: Están solteritos y mirando un par de traseros

Sakura pov´s

Bueno chicos es hora de ir a lucir mis preciosos autos les contare como los tengo:

Flash Back

Me desperté algo triste, era mi cumpleaños y ni un mísero desayuno

Baje las escalera y no había nadie en la sala fui a la cocina prepare el desayuno, desperté a los niños y deayunamos tranquilos, cuando llego Madara los niños estaban en el jardín

-Hola princesa…-Madara se hiso el normal y selio corriendo hacía mi y me alzo hacía al aire y agarrándome- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

-Jajaja! Gracias Mada-kun!-dije feliz era el único que se había acordado, en ese momento vinieron los chicos y gritaron

-Feliz cumple mami/Fedish cupe mami!-

-Gracias pequeños-Dije agachándome a abrazarlos , Madara se agacho junto a mi

-Tengo un pequeñísimo regalo es muy pequeño ¿Lo quieres?-

-Madara no era necesario…Pero si ya lo tienes como negarme-Dije con una sonrisa siguiendo a Madara, cuando salimos a afuera vi un par de autos hermosos y de mis colores preferidos (rosa violeta lila y verde agua)

-¿Ves esos autos?-Me pregunto

-Si están hermosos

-Son todos tuyos- me miro yo estaba casi sin ojos -¿Te acuerdas de esa vez cuando recién empezábamos a salir? Cuando habías visto todos mis autos y camionetas tu dijiste "¿Esto también entra para mi cumpleaños"-Dijo poniendo voz afeminada yo reí lo bese y salí corriendo entre al primer auto y lo empeze a revisar, era hermoso era de color rosa y muy moderno salí entre al de color verde agua y era el doble de hermoso (no digo que el otro no lo fuera) lo revise y entr al ultimo y ese me dejo con la mandibula desencajada era HERMOSO con todas las letras los asientos eran de color negro con puntos dorados el volante era todo violeta y las alfombras de los pisos eran rosas negras y violetas

Me baje y salí corriendo hacía Madara que me miraba con una sonrisa lo abrase y lo bese y luego…. Ya saben que paso….

Fin Flas Back


End file.
